


Danganronpa: Rejuvenation (Free Time Events)

by Medio



Series: Danganronpa: Rejuvenation [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 33,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medio/pseuds/Medio
Summary: An extension of Danganronpa Rejuvenation focusing on fleshing out everyone. Will hopefully update as each chapter is posted.
Series: Danganronpa: Rejuvenation [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053245
Kudos: 2





	1. Student Report Cards

**__ **

**_Tsukiko Masayoshi_**  
  
Talent: Ultimate Sharpshooter

Gender: Female  
  
Height: 5'7’’  
  
Weight: 129 lbs  
  
Birth Date: April 12th  
  
Blood Type: B  
  
Likes: Target Practice  
  
Dislikes: Criminal Activity  
  


**_Nakami Ito_**  
  
Talent: Ultimate Police Officer  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Height: 6’0’’  
  
Weight: 190 lbs  
  
Birth Date: June 9th  
  
Blood Type: AB  
  
Likes: Cinnamon Rolls  
  
Dislikes: Investigations

**_Saori Tsukada_ **  
  
Talent: Ultimate Rebel Leader  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Height: 5'7’’  
  
Weight: 130 lbs  
  
Birth Date: January 7th  
  
Blood Type: O  
  
Likes: Reading The News  
  
Dislikes: Politics

  
  
**_Noboru Hatake_ **  
  
Talent: Ultimate Wilderness Survivalist

Gender: Male  
  
Height: 5'6’’  
  
Weight: 150 lbs  
  
Birth Date: November 16th  
  
Blood Type: O  
  
Likes: Horticulture  
  
Dislikes: Large Crowds

  
  
**_Koto Mikami_ **  
  
Talent: Ultimate Voice Actor  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Height: 5'7’’  
  
Weight: 149 lbs  
  
Birth Date: August 10th  
  
Blood Type: AB  
  
Likes: Musical Theatre  
  
Dislikes: Children

  
_**Haruto Watanabe** _  
  
Talent: Ultimate Storyteller  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Height: 3'6’’  
  
Weight: 50 lbs  
  
Birth Date: December 1st  
  
Blood Type: B  
  
Likes: Horror Films  
  
Dislikes: Adulthood

**_Ichika Kobayashi_ **  
  
Talent: Ultimate Comedian  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Height: 5'6’’  
  
Weight: 126 lbs  
  
Birth Date: March 1st  
  
Blood Type: B  
  
Likes: Clowns  
  
Dislikes: Improv

**_Chie Takahashi_**  
  
Talent: Ultimate Architect  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Height: 5'2’’  
  
Weight: 200 lbs  
  
Birth Date: August 30th  
  
Blood Type: AB  
  
Likes: Blueprints  
  
Dislikes: Slacking Off

  
**_Yuuna Fujimoto_ **  
  
Talent: Ultimate Hostess  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Height: 5'8’’  
  
Weight: 136 lbs  
  
Birth Date: July 20th  
  
Blood Type: AB  
  
Likes: Fancy Dress Wear  
  
Dislikes: Medical Exams  
  
  


**_Misao Kawarino_ **  
  
Talent: Ultimate Daredevil  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Height: 5'4’’  
  
Weight: 120 lbs  
  
Birth Date: November 30th  
  
Blood Type: B  
  
Likes: Celebrity Interviews  
  
Dislikes: Waiting  
  


**_Benjiro Morishita_ **  
  
Talent: Ultimate Editor

Gender: Male  
  
Height: 5’7''  
  
Weight: 154 lbs  
  
Birth Date: April 2nd  
  
Blood Type: A  
  
Likes: Fact-Checking  
  
Dislikes: Friendly Conversation  
  


  
**_Asami Oshiro_ **  
  
Talent: Ultimate Seamstress  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Height: 5'6''  
  
Weight: 125 lbs  
  
Birth Date: February 4th  
  
Blood Type: O  
  
Likes: Orchards

Dislikes: Fashion Models

  
  
**_Noriko Miyara_ **  
  
Talent: Ultimate Matchmaker  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Height: 6'2’’  
  
Weight: 150 lbs  
  
Birth Date: October 15th  
  
Blood Type: A  
  
Likes: Meditation  
  
Dislikes: Turf Wars

  
**_Yutaka Kobara_ **  
  
Talent: Ultimate Choreographer  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Height: 6'4’’  
  
Weight: 220 lbs  
  
Birth Date: May 12th  
  
Blood Type: O  
  
Likes: Routine  
  
Dislikes: Sports

  
**_Ryou Ishiyama_ **  
  
Talent: Ultimate Tai Chi Master  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Height: 4'11''  
  
Weight: 127 lbs  
  
Birth Date: October 22nd  
  
Blood Type: AB  
  
Likes: Hiking Trips  
  
Dislikes: Martial Arts  
  


**_Hibiki Okamura_ **  
  
Talent: Ultimate Surgeon  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Height: 5'4’’  
  
Weight: 133 lbs  
  
Birth Date: September 4th  
  
Blood Type: AB  
  
Likes: Drawing  
  
Dislikes: Attention


	2. Nakami #1 - A Helping Hand

When Tsukiko went up to Nakami, she noticed how out of breath he looked. 

TSUKIKO: Hey, are you okay?

NAKAMI: Me? Oh no, I’m fine, ma’am. Just a little worn out, that’s all. 

TSUKIKO: If you want to rest, I don’t mind coming back later…

NAKAMI: (blushing) N-No, you can stay if you want. I’d actually really like the company... 

TSUKIKO: I’ll do you one better! Let me help with… 

TSUKIKO: ...Say, what are you doing anyways?

NAKAMI: Just some small favors from our classmates.

With a smile, he pulled out his device and showed it to her. On the drawing app, the entire page was filled up with notes. 

NAKAMI: An hour before you came to talk to me, someone asked me to cook dinner! Three hours before that, two classmates wanted me to wax the stage floor, five minutes before that, someone gave me their dirty laundry, an hour before that…

_“Favors”? Those sound more like chores nobody else wanted to do!_

TSUKIKO: Just… don’t wear yourself out, okay? Because I’ve been there before. And honestly, it just ends up causing more mistakes than fixing them. 

NAKAMI: I know what you mean, miss. I’ve… made some terrible mistakes trying to help others.

Her mind immediately flashed to his past, the one thing he was ever remotely mysterious about. 

TSUKIKO: Like… like what?

NAKAMI: Well… I’ve… 

NAKAMI: ...Sworn. 

TSUKIKO: ...Excuse me?

NAKAMI: S-Sorry. It’s just that, well, on days I’m frustrated and pushed too far, sometimes things just... slip out. 

TSUKIKO: Such as…?

NAKAMI: Y-You wouldn’t want to hear what I’ve said, ma’am. I’ve said some vile things...

TSUKIKO: (chuckle) I’ve heard it all, dude. Swear away. I promise I won’t judge too hard.

NAKAMI: If you really insist. Just remember, I warned you.

NAKAMI: One of the words I’ve used the most frequently is…

NAKAMI: ...Stupid.

_He can’t be serious._

NAKAMI: Another one I wasn’t proud of was… was the word “damn”. 

_No, he’s serious._

NAKAMI: It’s only been a handful of times, but it’s horrifying whenever it happens. I’m giving the police a bad name with behavior like that!

NAKAMI: I may be retired, but the police still deserve to have a good image! There's been so much corruption as of late, and so many scared people who don't know who to turn to anymore. The more people we can convince that it's safe, the better.

TSUKIKO: (smile) I think your fine. Besides, Rejuvenation didn’t advertise you in the news, right? So, outside that uniform you're wearing, I doubt anyone would realize you used to be a cop. 

NAKAMI: Actually, they would, ma’am. I was the youngest person in my city to ever get accepted. Possibly the country as well. 

TSUKIKO: Huh. How did you manage that?

NAKAMI: (stars in his eyes) Well-

The second the word left his mouth, he stopped. His face went from giddy to regretful in record time. 

NAKAMI: ...It was just a fluke, I suppose.

TSUKIKO: Nakami, you don’t just fluke your way into becoming a field officer. Especially when you’re just a teenager. 

NAKAMI: ...

TSUKIKO: Seriously, what’s up?

NAKAMI: I… I just don’t want people to associate me with the force anymore.

TSUKIKO: But what about all this good example stuff? Like not swearing and helping around the school?

NAKAMI: Oh, no. When doing things like that, all people see is a good deed. One performed by a faceless officer just there to help people trust the police a little more.

NAKAMI: The issue isn’t actions like that, ma'am. Far from it. 

NAKAMI: The problem is _me_. 

His face was completely devoid of hope. He wasn’t just being a little self deprecating. He clearly believed every word of it. 

_Even if we haven’t quite clicked yet, it still doesn't feel right that he thinks like that. Though he could be cowardly, intrusive and a bit awkward to be around, he still given back to a lot of people._

NAKAMI: ...B-But that doesn’t mean I’ve stopped helping people! I’m not saving lives, but it’s giving back to the community. 

NAKAMI: Speaking of which, you wouldn’t have any chores you’d like me to-

TSUKIKO: Nakami, please take a break.

  
**_Nakami’s Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 1/5
> 
> Though Nakami isn’t an officer anymore, he’s still obsessed with giving them a good name, seeing this as a way of convincing people that the police are safe to be around. Despite trying to give back to the community, Nakami is convinced he was a problem to the force.


	3. Nakami #2 - Boy, That Was Some Fire

TSUKIKO: Hey, am I intruding on anything or…?

NAKAMI: Actually, I could use a small break for the time being. Now, what can I do for you, ma’am? 

TSUKIKO: Well… I figured that as long as we’re stuck together like this, I might as well spend it with you. 

TSUKIKO: And, hell. I’m pretty sure you’re sick of learning about my life at this point. So, how about I return the favor and hear about _yours_ for a change? 

TSUKIKO: So, what was life like before you ended up in this place, anyhow? 

NAKAMI: ...I can’t really, uh, remember anything too noteworthy that happened. At least, nothing as interesting as what you’ve done.

NAKAMI: Sorry about that. Since my retirement, days have been a bit of a blur to me...

TSUKIKO: Sounds like you got a lot of free time on your hands, then. How do you put up with it without going stir-crazy?

NAKAMI: (awkward chuckle) That’s not your type of lifestyle, is it?

NAKAMI: But, I suppose I deal with it like any other person would: keeping myself busy. 

NAKAMI: Would you believe I do a lot of volunteer work for the public?

TSUKIKO: (eyeroll) _You?_ No way. 

NAKAMI: Rest assured, it’s true. A lot of my free time lately has been trying to give back to the community. 

NAKAMI: I’ve done… let’s see… tour guide duties, understudying for a park ranger, various charities…

TSUKIKO: And you said you couldn’t remember anything important!

NAKAMI: I, uh, don’t see what I’m doing as that important, though. Really, the most I do is simple tasks for my supervisors.

NAKAMI: (eyes lighting up) Like that one time I used the paper shredder! Or when I picked up litter at the park! 

NAKAMI: I’ve actually been given multiple recommendations on what jobs I’d be best for. Unfortunately, there’s some jobs _I_ won't even do. 

TSUKIKO: I find that hard to believe.

NAKAMI: Ma’am, I’m afraid you’re giving me way too much credit. I’d never touch tasks like, say, assisting an investigator or providing evidence in a court case. 

_They all sound like they involve investigating one way or another._

_...I think I’m beginning to see a pattern with this guy._

NAKAMI: (blushing) But, uh, on days there’s no jobs I can do, I mostly stay at home. 

TSUKIKO: Relaxing, I’m hoping.

NAKAMI: Oh, the opposite. I’m a slave to housework, I’m afraid. And, if I can do anything to make my family a bit more comfortable, then I know I’ve done my duty well.

NAKAMI: But, on the days where my family actively force me away from doing their work, there’s still a lot that I do to pass the time!

NAKAMI: Have you ever seen me bake? Boy, _that’s_ always a blast to do! 

NAKAMI: You should see some of the things I manage to create! I try and make croissants for the family, miniature cakes for my employers, donuts for-

He trailed off hesitantly, his smile fading away instantly. 

NAKAMI: ...B-But that’s probably a fairly boring hobby to have. If it’s any better, I also enjoy playing several different card games as well.

NAKAMI: Sometimes, I’ll bring a deck of cards to work on my breaks, or have a family game night. Then, we all sit down and usually play a game of poker. 

NAKAMI: If you don’t know how to play it, then I can show you if you want! 

NAKAMI: It’s a little hard at first, but it’s all about reading your opposition. You need to be on your toes, looking for signs of dishonesty. Then, once you detect...

NAKAMI: ...

NAKAMI: ...Aside from this, I’ve done several other hobbies as well. It’s not much, I’m afraid, but it’s something. 

NAKAMI: I know it may not be the most glamorous lifestyle in the world, but I couldn’t be happier to leave the world of police training behind. 

NAKAMI: (quietly) ...Yep, I wouldn’t change a thing.

**_Nakami's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 2/5
> 
> Nakami’s been living a quiet lifestyle since his retirement, making up most of his time volunteering, helping around at home and doing some hobbies. As much as he tries to appear as such, he doesn’t seem fully content.


	4. Nakami #3 - Welcome Home

NAKAMI: ...

TSUKIKO: ...Nakami, are you okay?

NAKAMI: Huh? Oh, sorry! Just a bit lost in thought today…

TSUKIKO: Well, I'd be too with the bullshit that's been going on lately...

NAKAMI: Er, no. It's nothing like that. It's... this area, that's all. While I was in the back room, I caught a glimpse of some dirty dishes in the sink.

TSUKIKO: Nakami, I swear if you're thinking of doing someone else's chores again...

NAKAMI: No no, it's nothing like that! It’s just that as a kid, that was my assigned task.

NAKAMI: You see, once someone reaches a certain age in my family, they’d have to do one of our parents’ chores. Someone could be in charge of setting the table, someone else could vacuum, but my task was always to wash and dry every dish in the sink after dinner.

NAKAMI: (spacy) I guess you can call seeing them nostalgic, in a way. 

TSUKIKO: Hey, I'm just glad you have something to enjoy about this place. How many siblings did you have, anyways? One? Two?

NAKAMI: Six, miss. Three older than me, three younger.

TSUKIKO: _Six!?_ Lucky! I don’t even have _one!_ What’s it like?

NAKAMI: Nowadays? Peaceful. 

NAKAMI: It took a long, long time, but I think my parents have finally relaxed a bit. Two people have already moved out, and the youngest person in the family _just_ became a preteen last year. We can all take care of ourselves now, and I think they started to realize that. 

NAKAMI: It’s not just the parents, either. Since I’ve come back home, my siblings and I have grown closer than ever. Or at least, opened up a bit more. I wish I knew why, but it’s nice to have a shoulder to cry on either way. 

TSUKIKO: Wait, you didn’t before?

NAKAMI: Not at all, miss. You should have seen my family when I was growing up.

NAKAMI: Those years were hard on everybody. The older kids would get into arguments with our parents, the younger kids would need constant supervision, and Mom and Dad were always overworked.

NAKAMI: ...And I was the worst person of all.

TSUKIKO: (eyeroll) Oh, please. Mr. Never-Swore-A-Day-In-His-Life was a problem child? What did you do? Accidentally tip over a carton of milk?

  
NAKAMI: I broke my sister’s arm.

TSUKIKO: ...What?

NAKAMI: Back then... Back then, I was angry all the time. I got into arguments, ran away from home, and even... assaulted people. In fact, getting punished for being violent was what set me off that day.

NAKAMI: I got locked in my room and, unfortunately, that was the one day someone decided to check up on me. I thought she was just there to make fun of me, we got into a yelling match and then… th-then...

NAKAMI: ...Sh-She ended up in the hospital for a week. I... I can still hear the sound that her arm made to this day...

NAKAMI: ...And that’s just one of the things I’ve been _forgiven_ for. There’s so much I’ve done to them, Tsukiko. Things that make me wonder why they ever wanted me back.

Tsukiko paused, staring at Nakami with slack-jawed awe. Her mind dwelled on her own happy relationship with her family, something where turmoil on Nakami's level failed to even be a thought.

TSUKIKO: Wow... Just... how did you get from there to here? 

NAKAMI: (awkward chuckle) I don’t really think I ever left, miss. But if I had a reason for it…

He looked lost in thought, before looking unexpectedly worried for half a second. When this struck, he began thinking yet again.

NAKAMI: ...It’s because I realized that they had problems, too. But instead of being mad at the world like I was, they tried to make the most of it and get by. 

NAKAMI: It took me several years to learn that, ma'am. But, to this day, I wish it was sooner. 

TSUKIKO: But... that part of your life is over, right? You may of been horrible growing up, but that's not the person I see in front of me today.

TSUKIKO: I mean, shit. You're way too hard on yourself, you know that? 

NAKAMI: ...I don't know what you see in me, miss, but I'm the wrong person to be getting these impressions from. You should be talking with my siblings, not me.

TSUKIKO: (chuckling) And you think they're gonna call you a demon-spawn or something? Nakami, haven't you ever considered those guys saw what you've become, too? 

He paused for a second, closing his mouth of the words he seemingly planned to form. Then, after a few moments of watching her intently, he regretfully smiled.

NAKAMI: ...Thank you. I don't know what I've done to deserve your kindness, but I really, really appreciate it.

TSUKIKO: (grinning) I'm just spouting off facts, dude. Now, c'mon and try and teach yourself to do the exact same thing.

NAKAMI: That's... something I still don't deserve, miss.

TSUKIKO: Then how about we just start small and do something you like? Last time I checked, those dishes are still there...

NAKAMI: Now _that's_ something I can do!

**_Nakami’s Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 3/5
> 
> Nakami wasn’t always a nice person. In his youth, he was an angry and violent individual who caused trouble in his household. Though his family is much more accepting of him now, he still wonders what they see in him.


	5. Saori #1 - An Inside Job

SAORI: Can we make this quick? I only have so much free time, and I’d rather use it for something enjoyable.

TSUKIKO: I’ll try. I just wanted to say… 

TSUKIKO: ...Thank you. I don’t know if anyone’s really said that to you after the rebellion, but your actions have done so much for everyone.

SAORI: Bullshit. If this is an icebreaker, I suggest getting a better one. What do you _really_ want?

TSUKIKO: (blushing) I-I… Well, I guess I wouldn’t mind hearing about that rebellion of yours. 

SAORI: Wouldn’t you all? You’ve read the news, right?

TSUKIKO: Of course. Followed your story religiously.

SAORI: Then that’s all you need to know. I’ve made my past clear already, and I don’t need a bunch of half-witted classmates muddling it up. 

_This can’t be it. There has to be a way to get her to open up..._

TSUKIKO: You’re right. Sorry. I just thought talking to the rebellion’s one-man army would give me the answers.

SAORI: ...“One-man army?” Don’t be stupid. It was a team effort, you know.

Tsukiko smiled.

TSUKIKO: Right, sorry! I mean, I’m guessing _everyone_ was deemed a criminal after that whole ordeal, right?

SAORI: No. They _weren’t_. Every single person working alongside me had all their distinguishing features concealed. We wore masks that covered the entire head, heavy-duty gloves, and whatever else was needed. I was the only face of the operation. 

TSUKIKO: Right! And those people, they were all lowlives, right? Addicts and runaways that blamed their issues on the government?

SAORI: _WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY._

_Oh shit._

SAORI: (cold) Those “lowlives” came from many different backgrounds, Tsukiko. I recruited dissatisfied government bodyguards, justice-seeking administrative assistants, and even people with the same political standing as those I fought against. 

SAORI: And those so-called “addicts and runaways” had their place, too. And, contrary to what you may believe, they didn’t blame the government for anything other than obvious political corruption. All their problems were ones they struggled with alone. Only the other resistance members and I ever bothered to extend a hand out to them. 

SAORI: Each person was given a specific role, all of which were extremely important. Some people infiltrated the government as double agents, getting close enough to provide evidence for the government’s wrongdoings. These were usually given to people already working in the industry, though a few people outside the field would go for a low-level position when needed. 

SAORI: Then there were those trained for combat. It was a long and grueling process for everyone involved, but everyone became near-unstoppable afterwards. Or, at least, tough enough to avoid being immediately killed by the prime minister’s guards. 

SAORI: There were also technical specialists, If it weren't for them, my message would of never been broadcasted to the world. 

SAORI: So, yes. Those “addicts and runaways” had more of a purpose than _you_ ever will, Tsukiko.

TSUKIKO: ...I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t mean to-

SAORI: Of course you didn’t mean it. You’re just like everyone else. Too ignorant to know the truth. And you know what? I’m tired of hearing the same question over and over again. 

SAORI: Now, if you really want to be useful, stop talking to me. Because clearly, you don’t understand anything about how I work.

Without another word, Saori walked off. 

_Well, it looks like I blew whatever chance I had with Saori._

_But I can't let that stop me. There's too much left in her life I'm dying to know._

  
  


**_Saori’s Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 1/5
> 
> Saori’s rebellion was actually a team effort. People of a variety of different backgrounds showed up to help her, with each having a role to play. However, she made sure to keep everyone but her anonymous. Disregarding these people as misfits is an extremely sore spot for her.


	6. Saori #2 - Papers, Please

SAORI: (disdainful) You’re back.

TSUKIKO: Saori, I’m really sorry about what I said last time. I didn’t know it bothered you that much. 

SAORI: Did you come back because you actually wanted to apologize? Or were you just interested in having another conversation? 

TSUKIKO: I… Well…

SAORI: (sigh) Look. I’ll give you another chance. Fuck that up, and I’m avoiding you for however long we’re stuck here for. Got it?

TSUKIKO: Got it!

SAORI: Good. Now, before we keep this going, I need personal ID. And one personal reference. And also some of your DNA.

TSUKIKO: H-Hold on! I want to be your friend, not join the army!

TSUKIKO: Right. Because in your world, it's all sunshine and picnics hanging out with the local war criminal. 

SAORI: News flash, Tsukiko, but someone like me can't just bond with people willy-nilly. We're filled with a class of possible turncoats.

SAORI: The second I let my guard down and accidentally share a single vulnerability, you better be damned someone could use it to destroy me.

TSUKIKO: Oh, come on! You're with friends here! Nobody is going to hurt you!

SAORI: If you think that, you're a bigger idiot than I thought.

SAORI: We're less "friends" and more "strangers trapped under unfortunate circumstances". To think someone wouldn't betray me is a laugh and a half.

SAORI: I bet even revealing something as small as my real name would be a disaster. The second it's out of my mouth, it'll be on the front page of the news.

TSUKIKO: Wait, Saori's not your real name?

SAORI: (sighing) See what I mean? It's an endless cycle of you taking when I accidentally give. That's why strict procedures need to be put into place.

SAORI: But if you want me to handhold you through this, then let me be the first to say it’s not as bad as you think. Did it all the time back before my rebellion. 

SAORI: Information like that helps weed out potential double agents. Let me tell you, some people had _very_ convincing life stories. 

SAORI: It’s too bad they were turncoats. In normal circumstances, I’d gladly let them on board. But, a lie is a lie.

SAORI: ...And you better believe they were silenced because of it.

SAORI: Now, I ask again. Do or do you not want to stay around me?

TSUKIKO: ...Of course. I’m not a coward.

SAORI: Then give your information to me.

TSUKIKO: I’ll… need to get them later.

SAORI: No, I want them upfront. Familial and recreational connections, past experiences, interests, everything. _Now._

TSUKIKO: ...Interests? Why is that important?

SAORI: Don’t change the subject. 

TSUKIKO: No, I just want to know what I’m getting into. 

SAORI: If it’ll get you off my back, sure. But tell anyone, and I may need to do some necessary silencing. Capiche? 

TSUKIKO: Capiche.

SAORI: Then you should know that particular piece of information isn’t just a frivolous waste of time.

SAORI: ...It’s to make sure my men are content. 

SAORI: Don’t… look at me like that. I’m not some soft-hearted idiot. If I was, that rebellion never would have started. 

SAORI: It’s just a way to repay back my volunteers for their service.

SAORI: After long, grueling nights of training, giving them something as a reward helped boost morale. Whether it was companionship, reconnection with loved ones, or even just time to do a hobby, I damn well provided it to them.

SAORI: Sometimes, I go through great lengths to give them the things they enjoyed. Because, no matter what I gave back to them, it’s nothing compared to what they were planning on pushing themselves through.

TSUKIKO: Aww… that's sweet.

SAORI: Seriously, stop it.

TSUKIKO: I will if you let me give you my credentials some other time.

SAORI: Deal.

**_Saori's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 2/5
> 
> Saori is extremely strict about letting people into her life, being unable to trust people with even the smallest pieces of information. She makes people give her detailed pieces of information about them, mainly to find out potential double agents, but also to help give back to her men.


	7. Saori #3 - Equivalence

TSUKIKO: Hey-

SAORI: Credentials. _Now._

TSUKIKO: (sigh) Still haven’t forgotten about them, have you?

TSUKIKO: (handing her a news article) Well, here. Found this paper in the school library. Tells all you need to know, don’t you think?

Without a shred of hesitation, Saori ripped the paper from her hands and read it intently. Once her eyes scanned the bottom of the page, she looked up with a curious look before-

SAORI: Alright, you’re off the hook. 

TSUKIKO: Wait, really?

SAORI: Surprised, are we? It’s not like this is some well-crafted forgery or something. Because coming from the likes of you, I’d see through your words like glass. 

TSUKIKO: It’s nothing like that! I… just expected this would be a lot harder, that’s all. 

  
SAORI: Trust me, that’s still not going to be an issue. Follow me. 

Not bothering to watch her pace, Saori walked away with Tsukiko in tow. They continued their trek until reaching her dorm room where, after a quick pat-down, Saori carefully opened the door and gestured Tsukiko inside.

There, Tsukiko found her bedroom had been transformed into Saori’s new home. Her nightside table held a collection of newspaper articles similar to Tsukiko’s. The back wall near the vanity held a clipboard, with the faces of her classmates interlinked with handwritten observations about each. Finally, the cameras were completely obsolete, covered up by thick grey cloth.

SAORI: Here. Figured with what I’ve seen from you, it’s smartest we take you _away_ from the cameras. 

SAORI: So? What did you so desperately need my attention for? Three separate occasions of pestering must mean there’s _something_ on your mind. 

TSUKIKO: Actually, I wanted to hear a bit more about _your_ life. 

SAORI: Heh, good one. Didn’t we discuss my thoughts on such a topic last time, or does information tend to not retain in that empty crevice you call a brain? 

TSUKIKO: I know, I know. But isn’t there anything you want to get off your chest?

SAORI: Certainly. But the people I share coveted information to actually _earn_ my trust. 

TSUKIKO: Well… is there anything else I can do to get to that level?

SAORI: That takes years of hard work and proven loyalty. 

SAORI: ...However, I’m willing to provide an out just this once. 

TSUKIKO: And that is…?

SAORI: An equivalent exchange. You share an honest piece of your life with me, and I’ll share a piece of mine. 

TSUKIKO: ...Really? That’s it? 

SAORI: If this is such an issue, I don’t mind closing this window of opportunity-

TSUKIKO: Okay, okay! Let me just… think of something. 

TSUKIKO: Oh! I got it! See, as a kid, I loved going to this forest for hunting practice with my dad. See, our family business’ specialty was wild game. So, once I was old enough to get my shooting license, I joined him. Picked it up in no time flat, y’know? 

TSUKIKO: Anyways, I got my start early as a sharpshooter by hunting in that forest. He’d love picking out small little animals for me to land clean hits on, and he later got more and more creative with just what he wanted from me. 

TSUKIKO: (smiling) In a way, he's way more of an Ultimate Sharpshooter than I'll ever be!

SAORI: ...That's all you intend to share?

TSUKIKO: Well… yeah. That's hopefully not too much of an issue...

SAORI: …

SAORI: ....Living life on the run wasn’t that difficult, you know.

TSUKIKO: Huh? 

SAORI: (sigh) As my version of a paparazzo, I was expecting you to clean out the gunk from your ears and listen to me. 

SAORI: But, yes. Believe it or not, I've learned to fester among the crowds a long time ago. I’d just need to don a halfway-decent disguise and some master acting and boom, I could go from my usual self to some… shy nobody or something equally mundane. 

SAORI: However, thinking I could just waltz into potential danger of being caught on a daily basis is utterly brainless. I’d only do so if necessary for my own survival, like collecting food and preventing feelings of complete isolation. 

SAORI: Obviously, living in the city was out of the question. Hotels are obvious death traps that trace people with just a swipe of a credit card, and I didn’t exactly become buddy-buddy enough with others to crash in with them. So, my homes before this rut were merely things created by my own hands. Something that could lack the public eye even if looking directly at it. 

SAORI: However, sometimes I grew sloppy. One out-of-place twig or footprint on the ground has found people near my hideouts, messing with things they were in no situation to handle. In those situations, I'd have no choice but to re-root. Walk away from what little life I had built up, and repeat the process for the rest of my existence.

SAORI: ...And that’s it. Happy now?

TSUKIKO: What? That’s all?

SAORI: You seriously expected better?

SAORI: (smug smirk) I told you, this is an equivalent exchange. If you’re willing to give me frivolous information about your life, then you deserve the same in return.

TSUKIKO: ...So you're still going to act like _that_ , huh?

TSUKIKO: Well then, that's… super lonely to live like how you did, isn't it?

SAORI: Your pity is hollow. From what I read, we're not exactly the most different people. Moving along to our next journey is ingrained in both of us.

TSUKIKO: Well, yeah, but at least I can stay if I wanted to! I can create friendships, even!

SAORI: And so could I. But why bother with something you know will be gone in a blink of an eye?

SAORI: Besides, I knew this was the price I would have to pay. And for that, I can live with the nothing I have.

Her usual smug grin quickly evaporated, leaving behind a small smile that held both gratitude and regret in it. 

_I get it… As shallow as what she's told me, at the very least there seems to be a kernel of truth to it._

_So, whether she likes it or not, I think I've just learned to understand her a bit more._

**_Saori's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 3/5
> 
> Saori's lived her life just outside of human society, having to disguise herself in order to live a regular lifestyle, moving constantly at even the slightest chance of being found and constantly repeating the cycle. Though this is treated as something insignificant, obviously what she's telling me has truth behind it.


	8. Noboru #1 - Noboru's Declassified Wilderness Survival Guide

As soon as she approached, Noboru has been deathly silent, simply watching her with his regular, stoic expression. 

From the glance alone, it was hard to tell if he intended to hurt her again or not. If he tries to attack her again, she'll need to act fast to-

NOBORU: Why are you here?

TSUKIKO: Huh?

NOBORU: You have no reason to be here, yet here you stand. 

NOBORU: ...You're planning something.

NOBORU: I know what you're doing. The first chance you get, you'll kill me.

TSUKIKO: W-What are you talking about? That's ridiculous!

NOBORU: You're lying! You want to get me as far away from those people as possible!

NOBORU: Why else would you carry that thing around with you!?

He pointed to her holster. Carefully, she pulled out one of her pistols. 

TSUKIKO: ...This?

He didn’t respond, but his wide eyes and uneasy expression said it all. 

TSUKIKO: I use this for protection.

NOBORU: ...From me.

She blushed.

TSUKIKO: I-If you want me to get rid of this, then I can.

She emptied her gun, then kicked it towards Noboru. 

TSUKIKO: See? You're among friends now.

NOBORU: ...Friends?

He picked up the gun from the ground, looking at it carefully.

NOBORU: …

Silently, he passed it back to her.

NOBORU: You've chosen the wrong person.

TSUKIKO: Noboru, I'm serious.

NOBORU: You don't ask for "friendship" from the man who lived in the woods.

NOBORU: I'm not like you. And it's better for you to realize that.

TSUKIKO: ...Then we'll have to find out, won't we?

TSUKIKO: Go on, tell me anything that comes to mind. If I can't handle it, I'll leave and won't come back. Simple as that.

NOBORU: ...You’re making a mistake. I’ve killed before.

TSUKIKO: W-What?

NOBORU: It’s true. If you plan to live in a forest, you need to do whatever it takes.

NOBORU: That’s why I needed to kill.

NOBORU: ...Small animals. 

Tsukiko sighed in relief.

NOBORU: When berries and other edible plants weren’t around, I’d need to hunt. So, I crafted spears out of the forest’s branches, throwing them at the nearby wildlife. Then, all I’d need to do was light a fire and cook them.

NOBORU: But sometimes those animals weren’t enough. So, I moved onto hunting baby bears when I was very desperate. But it was never my first choice. Not only did I need more resources to kill them, but getting too close resulted in a lot of injuries.

TSUKIKO: Is that how you got those scars on your face?

NOBORU: What? No.

NOBORU: ...I fell onto a “rake”. 

TSUKIKO: Oh.

NOBORU: Are you happy now? Do you plan on leaving?

TSUKIKO: Of course not! You've lived an interesting life!

TSUKIKO: C'mon, what else has happened to you?

He looked completely baffled.

NOBORU: W-Well...

NOBORU: Survival is more than just hunting. You also need to be careful with your resources. Not only can you not have enough food, but not enough water as well. I've gone days without water and they've been some of the hardest days to survive. 

NORIKO: To keep myself prepared, I either drink it from the leaves, or hang my jacket up and use it to catch the rain. Having it off can be dangerous depending on the weather, though, so I need to be careful on what I choose.

NOBORU: What about now?

TSUKIKO: Keep going!

NOBORU: Uh… Make sure to build a shelter. The weather can be dangerous. Lean branches onto a large rock, put leaves over it, done.

NOBORU: You… really don’t want to leave?

TSUKIKO: Why? Should I?

Noboru’s body language became less defensive. If Tsukiko knew any better, she was sure she saw him smile for a second. 

NOBORU: ...Never mind. Now, do you know how to create fires?

  
  


**_Noboru’s Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 1/5
> 
> Noboru shared some tales about how he survived in the woods. Although he originally insisted his life shouldn’t be told to others, he seemed surprised when I was interested in it and finally opened up a bit.


	9. Noboru #2 - Hicky-Doos

NOBORU: ...Do you have a name?

TSUKIKO: Huh?

NOBORU: Do... Do you have a name?

_That's right... Noboru's never actually called me by my first name, has he?_

TSUKIKO: Of course! Name's Tsukiko Masayoshi! 

NOBORU: Alright, Names-Tsukiko-Masayoshi. That's an interesting name. But... can I call you "mine"?

TSUKIKO: ...

NOBORU: ...

NOBORU: ...This is a waste of your time. Sorry.

As he frantically turned to leave, a small booklet fell out of the pocket of his jacket. Before he had the chance to, Tsukiko scooped it off the floor and read the title.

TSUKIKO: "How To Get Girls To Like You"?

Quickly, he tore it out of her hands, clutching it to his chest tightly and blushing. 

TSUKIKO: (awkward laugh) Noboru, why do you have a book about flirting with girls?

NOBORU: ...Flirting?

TSUKIKO: Y'know, trying to make people fall in love with you?

NOBORU: (Confused) Yes, "love". Where people want to be around you more. I know all about it.

TSUKIKO: ...You mean, friendship?

NOBORU: ...

NOBORU: ...It doesn't matter. This is just a part of my collection. 

TSUKIKO: Really now?

NOBORU: Yes. I collect all sorts of hicky-doos. Like this book. 

TSUKIKO: (laughing) Looks like you have a soft spot for humanity after all, eh?

NOBORU: ...Hmph, never. It’s just best that I keep an eye on my surroundings. You never know when something dangerous might show up.

NOBORU: Like those things you always have on you. Those… 

NOBORU: (disgusted) ...Guns. 

NOBORU: (angrily) Did you know that they only found me because of those things?

NOBORU: While I was out searching for food, one of those small things they fire hit me! They heard me and ran over, thinking I was just an animal. But when they saw me, they decided to bring me back with them.

NOBORU: I spent months recovering from my wounds. If it wasn’t for that terrible thing, _I wouldn’t be stuck here._

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two. Noboru in particular looked a bit shaken up but tried covering it up, crossing his arms and looking the other way.

TSUKIKO: Uh… on a different subject, what sort of stuff do you collect, anyways? Aside from booklets written by pickup artists?

NOBORU: …

NOBORU: ...Many things. I’ve gotten books like this from a place called a "library". It's a strange place. They told me they weeded out their books, but I didn't see anything growing in them...

NOBORU: Oh, then there was that “balloon” I found on the ground once. It was red. And small! And when I blew air into it, it expanded! 

NOBORU: The people keeping me here also gave me something! It was pointed at one end but squishy at the other! They showed me how to use it, and I made a lot of “pictures”!

NOBORU: And when I first got here, I was given this strange book! When I got it open, it was full of these strange words! But, day after day, I looked over it again and again. Then, I got it! I read my first book!

NOBORU: My reward was reading something called a “self-help book”, but that didn’t matter to me! 

NOBORU: ...I _learned_ something.

For once, Noboru looked genuinely at peace. He smiled brightly at Tsukiko, proud of himself. 

Although Noboru was certainly a strange student, Tsukiko felt like she was understanding him more and more. And, maybe someday, she’d finally have him all figured out.

**_Noboru's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 2/5
> 
> Noboru has a growing collection of items he’s collected while in the city. Although he insists that he’s doing it just for survival purposes, he seems intrigued by them and clearly enjoys learning what they do.


	10. Noboru #3 - Green Peace

TSUKIKO: Hey-

NOBORU: **_WHAT?_ **

She froze, watching his actions closely. His face remained twisted in anger only for a few seconds, soon dropping to something a bit more sheepish as he rubbed his arm.

TSUKIKO: Uh… hello to you too? 

NOBORU: ...

TSUKIKO: ...If something’s bothering you, I don’t mind having a listen. I don’t bite, after all! 

NOBORU: Yes. You use that "gun".

TSUKIKO: Okay, let me rephrase that. How’s “maybe talking will help make things a bit better”?

NOBORU: ...

NOBORU: ...It's this place. Everything about it. 

NOBORU: Like the “walls” around us. No escape from it. No nature, no sky, no anything. Just walls. 

NOBORU: And there’s no sun! Just these… small fake suns hanging above us! 

NOBORU: Not to mention the… rooms. The only plants are ones used to make other things! How can anyone be okay with it?

TSUKIKO: Ah, sounds to me like you have a case of cabin fever.

NOBORU: Not at all. This isn’t a cabin, nor do I feel sick. 

TSUKIKO: Right, you’re still not the best with phrases of speech, aren’t you?

NOBORU: …

TSUKIKO: Hey, no worries. You're feeling trapped inside this place, right? That's basically what that saying amounts to.

NOBORU: Yes. That's exactly it. 

NOBORU: Why must they put us into such a tiny cage? At least there was _one_ area in the city with forestry. The… _park_. 

TSUKIKO: Guess you don’t know what you’ve got ‘till it’s gone, huh?

NOBORU: That is very true. At least _that_ area was home-like.

NOBORU: You should have seen it. There were trees everywhere, some becoming pink in spring and some that stayed green in winter. 

NOBORU: They also had rushing water. With fish as well. I would have had a better look, but those people would not let me jump in and see. 

NOBORU: Oh, and all those plants! There were some from my forest, but others? They were… _not_ from there.

TSUKIKO: Seems like you got some mileage out of that place, eh?

NOBORU: I did indeed travel many miles. Although… _others_ remained on the common walking paths.

NOBORU: But away from those places? Those "not-from-theres" grew very well. I spent a lot of time trying to learn what they were.

TSUKIKO: How did it go?

NOBORU: It was hard. I was told I had to find out through a “park ranger”. And when they tried...

NOBORU: …I will not be doing that again. 

NOBORU: …But, I did things my own way. Those plants are now something I know about!

NOBORU: Such as those pink flowers that grew in the water, away from everything else. Those were called “nelumbo nucifera”! 

NOBORU: Why one would give a long name like that to a plant, I do not know...

TSUKIKO: ...Did you read that in a book on plants, by any chance?

NOBORU: _H-Huh?_ Are you sigh-kick!?

TSUKIKO: Just… call it a hunch.

NOBORU: Then that hunch of yours is very good. Those people keeping me… they gave me the books after I first visited.

TSUKIKO: Wait… really?

NOBORU: I find it just as strange. They started telling me to write the things down, and they had people come in to watch me read. We even began to go to the park more often.

NOBORU: But don't let them trick you. They don't want the best for me. They want to make things hard. Keep "control" over me. 

NOBORU: But, I know better. That day, I "controlled" as well.

Noboru's face mellowed out, softly smiling back to Tsukiko. 

NOBORU: Now, I can be better in my forest.

NOBORU: And unlike them, this building or cabin fever, _nothing_ can take that away.

**_Noboru's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 3/5
> 
> Noboru's favorite area in the city was a park, something he looks back on fondly. He studied the plant life he didn't recognize, but the government helped him as well. He believe this is an attempt to control him, and that he used them back in order to learn something relevant to his own forest.


	11. Koto #1 - Opening Doors

> _Tsukiko, what the hell are you doing?_

TSUKIKO: What do you mean? I just want to talk with you for a bit.

> _Don’t bullshit me. You’re trying to butter me up into becoming your friend, aren’t you?_
> 
> _Then, the second you’ve learned all there is to know about me, you’ll fuck off and start over with some other sucker in our class._

TSUKIKO: I… Uh...

> _What do you honestly expect to learn about me, anyways? Do you really think I give a shit about my work? All I have to do is spew some bullshit into a microphone and people will eat it up._
> 
> _And if you think I have some heartwarming story about the power of love and friendship, guess what? I don’t have any of those, either._

He gripped the dorm room door, ready to close it in her face.

> _So kindly fuck off. I’d like to spend my alone time_ _alone_ _._

As he was about to slam the door, Tsukiko caught one last look at his room.

Something caught her eye.

TSUKIKO: ...Hey, what’s with those posters?

For a second, he looked stunned. He slammed the door, quickly slipping a note underneath.

> _None of your business. Now stop poking your nose into other people’s lives._

TSUKIKO: Koto, what are you hiding? 

> _Absolutely nothing. They’re posters showing some stuff I voice acted. And I don’t want people like you finding out about my work history._

TSUKIKO: Why would you care so much? You said it yourself. You don’t give a shit about anything you’ve worked on.

KOTO: …

TSUKIKO: I’m not leaving until I find out why you’re being so protective, Koto. 

KOTO: …

She heard the door unlock.

He opened up just a crack, making the only things visible being his note and an annoyed look on his face.

> _Fine. Check. There’s nothing in here you’d be interested in though._

Tsukiko slipped inside, curious what he was hiding. 

However, nothing looked out of the ordinary. A bunch of posters littered the walls of his room, just like she initially saw. They were mostly unrecognizable, but that was understandable since she never followed his work. 

He smirked smugly as he wrote. 

> _Told you. So, you done yet? I don’t like people loitering in my room, you know._

TSUKIKO: Hey! I know that musical!

His smile dropped.

TSUKIKO: A town I was passing through put on that show! Wasn’t it fantastic? The part where those firemen destroy the couple’s car gave me goosebumps!

TSUKIKO: Is that what each of these poster are? Musicals?

> _I think you should leave._

TSUKIKO: Hold on! I’m not making fun of you! I love that you’re into stuff like this!

> _And I’d love it if you locked the door on your way out._

TSUKIKO: C’mon! Don’t let me ruin a good thing for you! Say, you’ve seen that one about those rapping politicians, right? 

Annoyed, he began jotting down words at a rapid pace.

> _Yeah, what of it? The acting was top-notch and the composition was fine, but you can’t replace traditional harmonies with rapping. It just makes the show feel hollow._
> 
> _It’s a big issue with most productions nowadays. Everything is too manufactured. When the show isn’t an adaptation or the fiftieth fucking revival of something, it’s a project by a bunch of suits checking the boxes on the biggest, latest trends. It trades its soul for good returns._

TSUKIKO: You’re… really passionate about this, aren’t you?

> _Why wouldn’t I be? I’ve been following musical theatre for years now._

TSUKIKO: Then what type of shows _do_ you like?

> _For one, something with an actual fucking soul._
> 
> _But if I were to boil it down, I’d choose something that throws you into the lives of people you normally wouldn’t give a shit about._
> 
> _While you sit comfortably in your seat, you’re forced to watch every action and decision they make. It can be a blissful act of romance or a frustrating turn to darkness._
> 
> _What matters is that you leave the theatre thinking about them. Because, for however long that show ran for, you’re just glad to watch the greatest people you’ve ever seen in your life._

He pointed to a poster that hung just above his bed. 

> _See that show over there? It’s the best example of it._
> 
> _It’s ironic. The show that captured the most timeless characterization was the one spanning from 1957 to 1976. Granted, the show moved backwards in time, but still._

TSUKIKO: So, you thought it was pretty good, then?

> _In execution? No. It’s been a clusterfuck ever since it’s first opening, and not even a million revisions has helped it improve_ _._
> 
> _But, to me, it will always be my favorite musical._

For a moment, through his condescending smirk, Koto seemed almost at peace. 

_Whether he likes it or not, I’ve actually enjoyed learning a bit about Koto._

_...But for now, I probably shouldn’t tell him he just let me into his life._

_**Koto's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 1/5 
> 
> Koto has a love for musicals, something he seems embarrassed about. He dislikes modern shows, though, accusing them of having no soul. His favorite productions focus on character building and making him connect with the characters.


	12. Koto #2 - Who's Like Us? Damn Few!

TSUKIKO: Hey, Koto!

> _Nope. Not doing this again._

TSUKIKO: Just wait a second, alright? You know those musicals you like, right?

> _Not so loud. I’d rather not have people know I like something._

TSUKIKO: Well, I’ve got some recommendations! You heard about the one about a witch who wants to improve the world?

> _Seen it. And it’s another soulless adaptation. An extremely overrated adaptation, at that._
> 
> _Face it. You can’t recommend the master of musicals anything he hasn’t seen. Especially with mainstream garbage like that._
> 
> _So can you stop trying to condescend to me? Because I’d rather not spend my time listening to a try-hard blab on something they don’t know about._

TSUKIKO: Alright, “master of musicals”. Try me. You might be surprised by how much I know. 

He rolled his eyes, then wrote something onto his device and flashed it to her.

> _One of the most popular girls in school gets a boyfriend. When said boyfriend loses his shit, kills a bunch of people and tries to blow up the school, she needs to stop him._
> 
> _Now, what the fuck am I talking about?_

TSUKIKO: …

> _Geez, you’re hopeless. That’s the easiest one I could have given you. It’s the only show most of my school wanted to put on for the longest time._
> 
> _Well, until that stupid musical about a cool-kid pill started circulating again. Dear lord, those months were the worst._

TSUKIKO: Your school? They were interested in musicals, too?

> _No shit they were. I went to an art school. The two productions we put on every year were their highlights. And probably the only reason any student gave a shit about the place._

TSUKIKO: Did _you?_

> _Do I look like I did?_

He flashed his usual grin, which blurred the line between genuine and mocking. 

TSUKIKO: ...No?

He shook his head and continued writing. 

> _Of course I did. The theatre class was probably the_ _only_ _one I gave a shit about._
> 
> _God, we had an interesting bunch at that place. Like those two idiots who ad-libbed through every rehearsal. Or that one moron who stayed in character even during the other classes._

His grin quickly transformed into something much softer. 

> _With freaks like that running around, it was no wonder I was so hesitant to stay there. But I guess they saw something in me._
> 
> _It’s not like it was undeserved, of course. My first day there, we were doing monologues. Our teacher gave me a particularly dry one, so I threw in a funny voice to keep myself entertained. She was pissed, but everyone else loved the shit out of it._
> 
> _Over the course of my time there, I somehow managed to become their favorite little plaything._ _Those assholes couldn’t get enough of my voices, and I sure as hell gave them to them._
> 
> _Turns out that those fuckers weren't exactly one-trick ponies, though. Some wanted to be writers, a few were trying their hand at animation, and there was even a composer of two. All of them had some notorious scheme to waste my time and, like a dope, I tagged along._
> 
> _So, each and every one of up joined forces and made a show together. “Marty The Mother****ing Moose” we called it, because our school was full of pussies too scared of actual swear words._
> 
> _If you’re thinking of digging up, though, then you’re dense as hell. That piece of shit is borderline unwatchable nowadays. All it was was me voicing an angry political-savvy animated moose. That’s it._

Noticing Tsukiko's bright smile looking at his words, Koto's face went back to being as snide as ever. 

> _Don’t get the wrong idea. It’s their fault I’m stuck in this mess of a career._
> 
> _I_ _f they hadn’t bothered passing along that stupid tape, I never would have been noticed. So, all of them can rot in hell for all I care._
> 
> _There. I talked to you. Can you let me enjoy the rest of my day now?_

**_Koto's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 2/5
> 
> Koto used to attend an art school. He managed to find his talent through his theatre class, eventually leading to him creating a show of his own. While he says he doesn’t care about those people anymore, I don’t believe him at all.


	13. Koto #3 - Our Time, Coming Through

> _Goddammit, I thought we were through here. How many more times are you going to pester me? If it’s any more than three, I’ll seriously consider hanging myself._

> _If your sorry ass is insistent on pestering me, though, then I’d rather not speak about something I actually enjoy this time. Let’s find something just as miserable._

TSUKIKO: Alright, Mister Antisocial. Then how about those shows you voice act? They seem to be the one thing you hate more than my company, after all.

> _Ugh, don’t get me started on those. Since I’m signed to various companies, my days are spent zig-zagging between whatever big-wig is calling the shots on that given date._
> 
> _Then, I coop myself up inside a muggy booth for several hours, getting my nerves tested whenever the fuck someone wants me to redo my lines. And for some inconsistent pricks, it’s a whole fucking lot._
> 
> _After that, I either repeat the process hour by fucking hour, or return home and do some shit I actually like to do._

TSUKIKO: Wait a second, I thought you said nobody knew who you were beside us and Rejuvenation. I’d think working for several huge recording companies would get you out of reclusiveness at least somewhat…

> _Au contraire. I take very special care hiding my true self away from those hacks. I can’t exactly change my name, sure, but you better believe a shit-ton of wigs, make-up and clothing can change my appearance overnight._
> 
> _Luckily for me, my actual identity hasn’t been found out yet. Not that anyone hasn’t tried, though. Those intrepid little bastards on 8kun are racking their microscopic brains trying to doxx the ever-living shit out of me. Good thing I’m not a retard and know how to throw wrenches into their plans._

TSUKIKO: Geez, that seems exhausting...

> _So is the idea of a bunch of slack-jawed idiots hounding you every five seconds. At least this way, I can take public transport and blend in like a normal person._
> 
> _But, fuck. Even that method of puttering around can be shitty. On subways, I’m cramped like a sardine or forced to stand around, while cabs stick me inside with some freak at the wheel, who more often than not insists on incessant nattering._

TSUKIKO: Then why don’t you… I don’t know… drive a car? 

> _Are you fucking kidding? Those death machines are worth as much as goddamn scrap metal for all I care! The last thing I’d want is to be riding in a metaphorical hearse for half my fucking day!_

TSUKIKO: Okay, okay! Sorry for bringing it up!

> _With the way your mouth moves faster than your brain, I don’t expect anything less._
> 
> _Besides, public transport is way better than those glorified hazards, anyways. Back when I used to give a shit about balancing my work and home life, I could get a good chunk of schoolwork done before reaching my destination._
> 
> _None of the guys knew how the fuck I got away with signing my name on shit without a fan noticing, but I guess it was a mystery for the ages._

TSUKIKO: The… guys? Were your group of friends still around during that time?

He grimaced, jotting down a note. 

> _Yep. Those dickheads travelled with me so much during my early days, they should have gotten a restraining order. Frankly, I’m surprised their appearances didn’t blow my cover._
> 
> _Those wise guys certainly had their share of crackpot ideas. For one, they were the ones to come up with the “faceless voice actor” gimmick to add to my planned brand._
> 
> _God, I’ll never forget the day they dragged my ass into the dressing room. They had me try on clothes for hours, seeing what stupid creations we could come up with._
> 
> _Or, hell. Them ribbing me in the subway up until I left the damn thing, where those fucking idiots proceeded to wave goodbye for way longer than necessary._

He didn’t seem to realize it, but he was smiling.

TSUKIKO: ...For someone who hates his friends so much, you sure have some happy memories with them. 

> _Woah, amazing observation there, bright-eyes. Ever consider that those people were great before their attempts to make me famous fucked me in the ass?_

TSUKIKO: How so? By doing their best to support you? Oooh, sounds like the crime of the century right there!

He paused, looking up from his device with a glare of pure hatred. As his writing doubled in speed, Tsukiko wondered just what the hell she got herself into.

> _Look, who even gives a shit anymore? To them, I’m nothing but a small, insignificant blip in their lives. A former associate who’ll be replaced by yet another associate, which in turn will be replaced much later after that._

TSUKIKO: If this relationship doesn’t matter, why keep bringing it up? 

> _Stop talking for a second and think things over._ _They’re all the way out in who-knows-where, with their last memories of me being a much-needed verbal beating. Even if they magically came back into the school, do you honestly think they’d take me back?_
> 
> _No. Of course not. And you’re a naive idiot blinded by black-and-white worldviews for thinking otherwise._
> 
> _Then again, that’s exactly how any sane person would describe you. A naive idiot, so blinded by their massive ego that they think they’re going to befriend my sorry ass._
> 
> _Well, think again, sunshine. Because you’re the last person in the world I’d ever want to talk with._

With that, he turned off his device and walked away from Tsukiko, with her looking at his bright red cheeks until he turned the corner and vanished from view. She felt the similar heat on her face as well.

_Geez, out of all the things he's passionate about, it's being an utter dick to everyone around him._

_Still... why do I have the feeling I'm missing something here?_

**_Koto's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 3/5
> 
> Koto talked to me about his routine as a voice actor, though I found it intriguing how his friends remained with him even after he got voice-acting gigs. Again, he seems very attached to those people, but is convinced they separated on a bad note and it would be pointless regaining their friendship.


	14. Haruto #1 - The Lone Storyteller

HARUTO: Miss Tsukiko, wanna play a game!? 

HARUTO: It’s a really cool thing people call “Two Truths and A Lie”! Basically, you tell me three things about yourself, with two being real and the others being lies! How does that sound?

TSUKIKO: Well… alright, kiddo.

HARUTO: Yaaaaay! You start!

TSUKIKO: Well… 

TSUKIKO: “I grew up on a ranch outside Japan”... “I love country music…” and “I fight crime at night”?

HARUTO: Oooh! That last one was the lie, wasn’t it?

TSUKIKO: (laughing) Was it that obvious? Your turn!

HARUTO: Okay! Hmmm…

HARUTO: “My blanket was a gift from my mom”, “I’m a bit older than I look”...

HARUTO: And “you’re the first person who ever wanted to play with me!”

Tsukiko paused uncomfortably. 

TSUKIKO: ...That last one, right?

HARUTO: Nope! My blanket is actually from my auntie! Good guess, though! 

TSUKIKO: Haruto, you’re not serious about the other two, right?

HARUTO: Sure am! Believe it or not, my age is really-

TSUKIKO: No, the _other_ one. I can’t be the only person who wanted to be around you...

HARUTO: You sure are! 

TSUKIKO: Well, what about your parents?

HARUTO: Don’t have any! I live with my auntie and uncle! They play with me, but that’s just to keep me busy! Or at least playing “Don’t Talk About Any More Axe Murders” every day _kinda_ seems like it!

TSUKIKO: Well, isn’t there anyone else?

HARUTO: (laugh) Nope! 

HARUTO: All the kids thought I was too scary, the adults were too busy or just there to hear a story of mine, and then there’s the teenagers! 

HARUTO: Whoo! Those guys say the silliest things around me! Like “get lost you freak!'' or “stop saying stuff like that!” 

Tsukiko frowned, depressed by how chipper he sounded.

HARUTO: Aw, don’t be sad, miss! I’m _choosing_ to be like this!

_Is that really the case? I wouldn’t think the kid talking to everyone would be choosing to have no friends..._

HARUTO: Think of it this way! 

HARUTO: A little raven would visit the most beautiful swans in the world. However, he was afraid of their scorn, as they detested anything they saw as ugly. So, every day, he'd roll around in bird poo until he was white!

HARUTO: Disguised, he grew closer and closer to them. One day, he grew so confident that he decided to reveal its true colors to them. So, he showed up to their meeting place, baring their black feathers for the first time.

HARUTO: The swans weren't happy though. They called him ugly and a freak of nature, casting him aside and leaving him broken.

HARUTO: He decided that if he was ever going to be beautiful, he’d need to be just like them. So, he stabbed his beak into himself and plucked out his own feathers! 

HARUTO: When he was finished, all he became was a freakish abomination, a walking carcass that bled from every orifice. He died from his wounds, more broken and alone than ever before. 

HARUTO: Do you see what I mean?

She stared at him, creeped out.

HARUTO: No? Aww…

HARUTO: Well, have you ever heard that old phrase “be yourself”? That’s a big ol’ lie! 

HARUTO: I’d see that message all the time on my favorite cartoons! On those shows, the main character would realize how he didn’t need to fake his personality to be loved!

HARUTO: But the problem is, the character’s real personality was always something nice! Maybe they were too boyish! Or just a little shy! Nothing people would run away from if they saw it!

HARUTO: When I’ve tried it, people stop liking me! They get all freaked out and yell at me! Or maybe they just avoid me! I’ve seen everything!

TSUKIKO: Oh, geez. I’m… I’m sorry…

HARUTO: Don’t be, miss! It’s not that big of a deal! 

HARUTO: I like being me! And even if the entire world doesn’t agree with me, then that’s okay!

HARUTO: It’s so much fun baring yourself to the universe! It’s like you’re a galaxy, and are coxing people looking at you to see what you created. Every star, every planet, they’re all yours and free for people to enjoy!

HARUTO: If anything, the only sad part is not having more people see the galaxy I’ve created! But that’s what the stories are for! With every tale I tell, I’m able to throw in a small piece of my universe inside it! 

HARUTO: And maybe one day, those people will find they’ve collected a small universe.

_Despite his blissful childishness, Haruto’s actually surprisingly wise. Maybe he could be onto something..._

HARUTO: Besides, I just like to think of friendships like death. One day or another, every single one will die out. Whether it’s a slow, rotting decay or a quick murder is up to them! 

_Or maybe not._

**_Haruto’s Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 1/5
> 
> Thanks to his strange personality, I’m the only person who’s ever wanted to be around Haruto. He doesn’t seem to mind though, enjoying just being himself and sharing his personality to the world, even when he knows it won’t make him any friends.


	15. Haruto #2 - An Ideal Situation

HARUTO: Tsukiko! Quick! Truth or dare?

TSUKIKO: Huh? Don’t you want to-

HARUTO: Nope! Truth or dare?

TSUKIKO: Uhh… truth!

HARUTO: What do you like most in a person?

TSUKIKO: Well… confidence, I guess. Confidence to make the world a better place. 

HARUTO: (writing on his tablet) Uh-huh! Cool!

HARUTO: Okay, my turn! I pick truth too!

TSUKIKO: Why did you decide to play truth or dare with me?

HARUTO: Because I dunno how else to talk to you!

_At least he’s upfront about it…_

HARUTO: This is how you keep friends, right? By playing games with them? ‘Cause I gotta lot more if this one’s no good! How do you feel about kokkuri-san?

TSUKIKO: Haruto, you really don’t need a game to be able to talk with me. Just throw out a question and I can probably answer it!

HARUTO: Okay! Which would you be more likely to do: shoot someone in the head or shoot someone in the stomach?

TSUKIKO: ...How about a different question?

HARUTO: On a scale of one to ten, how important is this “justice” thing to you? 

TSUKIKO: Now _that’s_ something I can answer!

TSUKIKO: I’d say a nine, ten on my more adventurous days!

HARUTO: ...Oh.

TSUKIKO: Is… something wrong with that?

HARUTO: Are we still playing truth or dare?

TSUKIKO: For this question? Yes.

HARUTO: Then why would you wanna tie yourself down like that, miss? 

HARUTO: With beliefs like that, there’s so many rules you gotta live by… 

HARUTO: You can’t do this, you can’t do that... Why can’t you just live your life without thinkin’ about all those things? 

HARUTO: And what if you turn into a complete wacko 'cause of them? I don’t want you settin’ trash cans on fire and throwin’ cats at people ‘cause your ideals told you to! 

TSUKIKO: Don’t worry kiddo, it’s not as bad as you think. 

TSUKIKO: There may be a few rotten apples spoiling the bunch, but that doesn’t mean they’re all ruined to begin with. I even bet some of the nicest people you know all have things they believe in strongly, too.

TSUKIKO: And you don’t have to worry about me. I just want to help get rid of some of those bad apples, that’s all. 

HARUTO: But you can’t get rid of _all_ of it, can you?

TSUKIKO: That doesn’t mean I can’t try. 

HARUTO: Well, that’s what Seikunai-san said too, and look where he ended up!

TSUKIKO: ...Who?

HARUTO: Oh! You never heard the tale of Seikunai-san, have ya? It’s soooo long, so I’ll spare you a detail or two!

HARUTO: Seikunai-san was once a humble preacher who spread the good word of the spirits above. He was a loving family man with a wife and son, and an all-around normal guy. 

HARUTO: But there was one problem. In exchange for his majestic sermons, the spirits had given him the ability to look into the sins of mankind. What started out as a mild analysis grew into transfixion as the thought of harbingers of evil roaming around slowly took over his mind. What he wanted, more than anything in the world, was to put a stop to it.

HARUTO: So, he did. Every night after church, he’d lure a random target over, strike them dead, and force redemption on them. Pouring molten iron into their stomachs, beatings with red-hot iron clubs, he had a punishment for each and every sin he wished to forcibly atone. And each time, he’d cover up their agonized deaths and do it all over. 

HARUTO: It was only one brave soul who caught him. Mainly, his son, the one person he cherished the most in the world. He had found one of the bodies, still in anguished pain, and learned of his creator’s insanity. Using the very techniques used on his countless victims, he was punished for his transgressions until he was nothing more than a bloody mass of flesh.

HARUTO: Instead of going to meet the spirits he worshipped, Seikunai-san learned he was being controlled by yokai and sent to the underworld, where he rotted for all eternity. 

HARUTO: Where was I going with this? Oh yeah! Don’t let your ideals blind you!

HARUTO: That was fun! Want me to tell another? Ooh! Here, lemme tell you about that haunted Matryoshka doll!

_Haruto is… very passionate about this, isn’t he?_

_It looks like even with his dislike for passionate ideologies… he seems to have one himself._

_I just hope it doesn’t lead him down the wrong path._

**_Haruto's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 2/5
> 
> Haruto dislikes being tied down by strong ideologies, seeing the idea of following a single belief really strongly to be less fun than living by his own rules, as well as thinking too much of it can warp someone into insanity.


	16. Haruto #3 - Come, Enter Into My Imagination

Haruto puffed out his cheeks and played with his hood, pouting to himself. He swayed back and forth with an air of uneasiness, something uninterrupted by Tsukiko’s arrival.

_Wow…_ this _is new._

TSUKIKO: Rough day, kiddo?

  
  
HARUTO: You can say that again! You guys are so… so…

HARUTO: _...Boring!_

TSUKIKO: ...Come again?

HARUTO: C’mon, miss! If anyone would know what I’m talkin’ about, it’s you!

HARUTO: A sketchy company with potentially-disastrous goals like Rejuvenation just shows up one day, lettin’ people like a war criminal, a government-controlled surgeon an’ Mister Wolforu live under the same roof!

HARUTO: But, outside of a few mishaps here and there, all of us are livin’ peacefully together!

HARUTO: What type of story is _that_ gonna make? If I knew there would be zero stakes, I never woulda decided to come here in the first place!

TSUKIKO: You can’t be serious. 

HARUTO: Sure I am! We're losin' a golden opportunity for bloodshed and chaos! Compared to stuff like the Tragedy centuries back, we're livin' in boring, boring times!

HARUTO: All stuff like that's brought today is a bunch of societal constraints! Sure, we're _told_ we have freedom, but then people who side with what the current paradigm doesn't are gonna get silenced!

HARUTO: Even you guy's interpersonal freedoms are bein' twisted! Sure, you can say the sorta stuff I do, but then they're gonna _reeeeeeally_ dislike ya!

HARUTO: And until the next big disaster comes along, things'll just keep on marching and marching and marching, like a little parade of constriction!

TSUKIKO: Well, well, well. I didn't take you for Koto Junior.

HARUTO: Nah, me and him are like night and day! 

HARUTO: Don't get me wrong, that guy's real neat, but he doesn't have somethin' I do!

TSUKIKO: And what's that?

HARUTO: Why, imagination, miss!

HARUTO: While Koto may have lived his days thinkin' he was a simple voice actor, he coulda spiced it up more with some thought! 

HARUTO: Then… he coulda been a man who got his voice stolen by an evil coven, an' only got it back through usin' someone else's!

TSUKIKO: So… you're saying we should be treating life like a game?

HARUTO: You got it! It's no different from spending time with "Two Truths and A Lie" or "Truth or Dare"!

HARUTO: Life's like a Lovecraftian horror miss! If ya stare at it long enough, it's gonna drive you insane! So, do what ya can to sculpt it into what you find neat!

HARUTO: For example, take Little Watase and the basement! 

HARUTO: One day, Little Watase came home to hear strange noises coming from his basement, but his dad insisted otherwise.

HARUTO: But, he didn't let his dad's news stop him. Every time he heard that noise, he created an image of a ghost, which rose from the basement to play games with him!

TSUKIKO: That's… not too bad of an idea actually. I'm sure taking life less seriously could benefit a lot of us...

TSUKIKO: (chuckle) Besides, I'd personally like to spice up the sound of groaning drainpipes, too...

HARUTO: Actually, it was more like a woman screaming! But, y'know, potato potahto!

_**Haruto's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 3/5
> 
> Haruto holds surprisingly cynical views on the world, enjoying disasters as breaks from society. However, he keeps himself cheerful through his imagination and enjoys making mundane situations exciting.


	17. Ichika #1 - Comedian's Block

ICHIKA: So, you want to subject yourself to me, eh? Ohohoho! That's a mistake!

ICHIKA: I've got a real stinker of a joke in the works. Tell me how much you hate it!

Tsukiko braced herself, ready for whatever bad puns Ichika was planning at throwing at her.

ICHIKA: One day, Tsukiko Masayoshi was walking down the street and saw the most amazing person in the world. Though she could hardly see them from so far away, she was instantly smitten by their confidence.

ICHIKA: So, every day, she would go to the same place and catch a glimpse of that wonderful person. Seeing them in her life made her feel complete. They embodied everything she wished she could be, but never could.

ICHIKA: One day, she hyped herself up to come face to face with them. So, she mustered up all her courage and walked straight there. However, they were gone, and in their place was a man, sweeping the area.

ICHIKA: Confused, Tsukiko asked the janitor "has anyone come by this place recently?"

ICHIKA: He smiled, saying "no, ma'am. I'm afraid this place isn't visited very often anymore. Mirror stores don't bring in people like they used to."

TSUKIKO: ...That's your joke?

ICHIKA: Yep! Pretty crummy, right?

TSUKIKO: No, that was... really nice, actually.

ICHIKA: Ohohoho! You don't need to sugarcoat it! It was terrible!

TSUKIKO: No, I'm serious. It wasn’t laugh-out loud funny or anything, but it definitely put a smile on my face…

ICHIKA: Really? Huh. 

She looked down at her paper, confused.

ICHIKA: Y'know, I've been writing stuff like this for a while now. They're just little gifts to people who give me the time of day! Nothing special! And would you believe they used to be much fun to write?

TSUKIKO: ...Used to?

ICHIKA: Ohohoho! Well, I haven't been working on them as much anymore, y'know? Writer's block! It's not _write_ at all! I've tried _joke_ -ing around in my head for new ideas, but haven't found anything! I tell ya, it's no _pun !_

TSUKIKO: What things have you tried? 

ICHIKA: All my usual stuff! I've tried writing slapstick, quick one-off gags and even that experimental stuff I just shared with you!

ICHIKA: I dunno, though. None of them feel right anymore. Back then, I used to be able to laugh at my old jokes. Now, all I feel is pity!

TSUKIKO: Well, maybe you just need a different approach.

ICHIKA: Really!? What do you have in mind!? 

TSUKIKO: Well, from what I understand, all your comedy acts are based around just you telling the jokes.

TSUKIKO: But, what if you got a second person to perform with you? Then, you could have a pretty decent manzai performance!

TSUKIKO: You could be the boke, since you're already the Ultimate Comedian and everything. All you would need to do is find your tsukkomi to play off of!

Ichika stayed silent, mulling over Tsukiko’s idea.

ICHIKA: ...Nah, that won't work either! My comedic timing is _terrible_ now! If the straight man's funnier than the comedian, then that's just a tragic show, isn't it?

TSUKIKO: Then how about you be the tsukkomi instead? I'm sure the straight man can be the funniest part of a show, if they're done right!

ICHIKA: (laughing) You're putting way too much confidence in my abilities, Tsukiko! I'm waaaaay too goofy to be a straight man! Just look at this face of mine!

She pointed to her completely-normal face.

ICHIKA: See? The face of a clown!

TSUKIKO: Then how about we get someone mediocre to be your straight man? Someone who won't steal the spotlight from you and your jokes?

ICHIKA: How about we drop the idea? 

Though she laughed her way through the sentence, Tsukiko was surprised how bold she sounded. 

ICHIKA: Sorry, but I don't think that's gonna work out! There's sooooo much that could go wrong, I don't want to push someone into my mess!

ICHIKA: It's okay if you hate me for it! I probably deserve it! Ohohoho!

TSUKIKO: Why would I hate you? It's your routine, not mine. Only you know what's best for them!

ICHIKA: Do I, though? My intuition is a _joke_ now! If anyone thought I could make such a big decision, they'd be _clowning_ around!

TSUKIKO: Well, _I_ can! Please, stop being so hard on yourself!

ICHIKA: (laugh) But it's what I do best now!

ICHIKA: Anyways, I gotta go! It was nice talking to you! Hopefully I'll see you later! 

With nothing else to say, Ichika rushed out the door.

  
  


**_Ichika’s Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 1/5
> 
> Ichika is going through writer's block, unable to come up with anything she enjoys creating. I suggested doing a two-man routine, but was shot down. She doesn't want anyone to get involved with her comedy, thinking she’d drag them down.


	18. Ichika #2 - Clowning Around

ICHIKA: Wow, you really like being around me, don't you? Or did you lose a bet?

ICHIKA: Since you're bothering to spend with me and everything, I got this real good joke for you! Now where did I…

She looked above her, with Tsukiko doing the same. Hanging from the light fixture was a single piece of paper. 

ICHIKA: Whoops! 

TSUKIKO: Huh? How did it get up there?

ICHIKA: Oh, it's nothing too crazy. I was just doing some light exercises, and it must've ended up being left behind during them! Classic Ichika move, amiright?

ICHIKA: Here, I'll go get it! One… Two… Three...

All of a sudden, Ichika leaped high into the air. She grabbed the lights of the ceiling and took the paper, swinging around before letting go, flipping in the air and landing on her feet.

ICHIKA: Here ya go!

TSUKIKO: WOAH! How did you do _THAT_!?

ICHIKA: With my arms and legs, of course!

ICHIKA: Wait, you mean the whole jumping and spinning thing, don't you? Well, that's nothing too interesting about it. It's just a little trick I picked up during my run in the circus! Y'know, the usual!

TSUKIKO: The circus? You’re… pulling my leg, right?

ICHIKA: Ohohohoho! Man, my jokes must be that bad if they’re mistaken from reality!

TSUKIKO: So it _is_ a joke?

ICHIKA: Nope!

ICHIKA: It was a pretty crazy experience, let me tell you! 

ICHIKA: It actually was a thing I did on a complete whim! My parents were getting tired of me bumming around the house, and you’d be too if you were stuck living with me! 

ICHIKA: Anyhow, they had me choose a program that would get me out of their hair for a few months. So, I chose some circus that was hiring production members. 

ICHIKA: I tell ya, it was a lot of fun! I tried my hand as a crier, worked as an ol’ candy butcher, and even became a shill if the going got rough!

ICHIKA: Turns out though, that circuses don’t make as much as they used to. And, with the lack of finances rolling in and a severely cut payroll, a lot of folks quit the dang show. So, me and a couple of other volunteers were shown the ropes in their place. 

ICHIKA: I got some of the easier jobs. You know that jump I did for that joke sheet? Well, you can thank my acrobatic lessons for that!

ICHIKA: I can also contort my body, too! It’s a great party trick, if someone was stupid enough to invite me to one!

ICHIKA: But my true calling was being a clown, and that’s exactly what they got me to do. For weeks, they had me working on comedy routines. It was a lot of work, but back then I thought I aced it.

ICHIKA: So, I became a bit player in the show. I was one of our shows many ringers, going out there to take over for an absent performer. 

ICHIKA: It was so much fun, I actually extended my program! It would be crazy not to, especially in a place with so many nice people! 

TSUKIKO: That’s awesome! Did you keep in touch with anyone after moving on?

ICHIKA: Let me think…

ICHIKA: ...Nope! Not a single one! Too bad, too. I’d love to see how much they’ve improved over the years! 

ICHIKA: But I’m sure they’d be disappointed in me! After the stuff I tried to push to the circus, they’d be shaking their heads looking at my newer stuff!

TSUKIKO: Hold up. You… _wanted_ your jokes to be performed?

ICHIKA: Yeah, but that was a long time ago! Back then, I was too selfish, too greedy, and _way_ too confident! I thought I deserved to have my work shown off, and got a little butt-hurt when it wasn’t.

ICHIKA: I gotta say, I’m glad I dodged a bullet there!

ICHIKA: ...Say! I got a comedy performance to work on! I’ll talk to you later!

**_Ichika's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 2/5
> 
> Ichika used to be a volunteer at a circus, originally doing odd jobs before getting trained to perform in shows. Surprisingly, she used to want to push the circus to use her jokes, but regrets that time and sees herself as selfish for thinking that.


	19. Ichika #3 - Theorem For Zeroes

ICHIKA: Say, why don't we change up this ol' back-and-forth today with something actually _enjoyable_ for you? 

TSUKIKO: Ichika, would I have visited you three times if I wasn’t enjoying it?

ICHIKA: Sure you would! Endurance tests are a thing, y’know!

ICHIKA: Seriously though, you deserve some sort of award for putting up with me for this long. Soooo, how about a little treat?

ICHIKA: I set up a little thing in the dining hall for you! I know it’s gonna be another colossal embarrassment outta me, but-

TSUKIKO: _Hold it!_ Before you beat yourself up over nothing again, why don't you let _me_ be the judge of that?

ICHIKA: Okay, okay! If you're _dining_ to see it, then follow me! Just don’t say I didn’t warn ya!

\-----------------

Ichika opened the dining hall door with a swift motion, waving towards what lied inside. The tables had completely been moved around, all pushed to the sides of the room to make way for the new centerpiece. There, a large blue blanket was spread out on the floor, shaded by an umbrella wedged into a hole in the wooden panelling. Behind it, a freezer was plugged in, with labels written up and taped in two separate rows. 

ICHIKA: Welcoooooooome… to the Kobayashi Fake Beach Extravaganza! Bask in the terribly-uncomfortable blankets! Relish the cheesy attempt to imitate an ice-cream stand! Watch in awe as an unfunny comedian fails horribly at rewarding someone! 

TSUKIKO: No, I… actually really like the idea. Thanks for this.

ICHIKA: (laughing) Your tolerance for mediocrity never ceases to amaze me! You dig in first!

At her command, Tsukiko dug into the freezer while Ichika lingered behind her. Sitting down with a bowl of cookies-and-cream, she allowed relaxation to take over as she took in everything. 

The harsh fluorescence of the lights above mirrored sunlight, while Ichika scooping plain vanilla ice cream into a cone was like so many ice cream vendors she crossed on the beaches she visited.

The facade, however, was ruined by looking at her own bowl. The ice cream remained perfectly formed, reminding her that the days of half-melted dessert by the ocean were long past her, barred off just like everything else. 

ICHIKA: ...Deep in thought, are you?

TSUKIKO: Sorry… Nostalgia’s getting in the way, you know?

ICHIKA: Hear you loud and clear! Being an ice-cream vendor was one of my odd jobs post-retirement!

TSUKIKO: ...No shit. Hey, was stuff like that how you’d pass the time?

ICHIKA: You got it! Wasn’t good at a single one of those jobs, but at least it helped me meet people like you!

TSUKIKO: (sigh) Ichika, you gotta treat yourself like you treat other people. 

TSUKIKO: But anyways, what about your days off? Did you do anything fun then?

ICHIKA: ...Nah, nothing you'd like, I’m afraid! 

TSUKIKO: (chuckling) It’s not like I’m going to make fun of you or anything. So, give me your worst! I can handle it!

Ichika nodded with a smile, though something looked decidedly off about it than usual.

ICHIKA: ...Ever hear of this guy named Tetekasu? 

ICHIKA: Afraid I haven't… Is he some sort of pop idol or something?

ICHIKA; Ohohohoho! Nah, that's not my type! Actually, he's this up-and-coming philosopher I started following a while back!

ICHIKA: His work’s suuuuper deep, y’know? Like that one quandary that went like… how was it... 

ICHIKA: "History is doomed to repeat, especially involving humanity. Learning from the past is impossible for mankind, who are doomed to fall over and over again!”

TSUKIKO: ...Eh?

ICHIKA: I know, weird stuff, right? So, what do you think…?

TSUKIKO: You… follow this guy? 

The words were supposed to come out as neutral, but she can hear the strain in her voice. Ichika, however, kept on smiling as she tightened the grip on her cone.

ICHIKA: Well… sure! It was a while back and everything and I’ve stopped since then, but a few of their ideas just get lodged into my brain! 

ICHIKA: Anyway, stop me if any of these aren’t really your style! I don’t mind, really!

TSUKIKO: Ichika-

ICHIKA: Ahem! “To live a life of solitude is to live a life of enlightenment. Reject the desire of interpersonal connection and focus inward, as to reach the conclusions you seek.”

TSUKIKO: _Ichika-_

ICHIKA: “To survive requires stoicism. Emotion is weakness, and to control and suppress it is to achieve greatness!”

TSUKIKO: _ICHIKA!_

ICHIKA: "What is the human construct but just a vessel of endless pain and suffering? Truly, the only way to live is to die, embrace the nothing that develops in us all!" 

TSUKIKO: _CUT IT OUT ALREADY!_

Tsukiko finally seemed to get through to Ichika, who immediately paused her rambling and looked at her, her face a canvas of newly-painted surprise. 

ICHIKA: ...You’re not a fan?

TSUKIKO: ...No offense, but I’d rather get back to your jokes.

TSUKIKO: These… are a bit much for me. Especially in a place like this.

ICHIKA: …

ICHIKA: ...Ohohohoho! Glad you grew to think the same thing about those verses as me! 

TSUKIKO: Ichika, I don't care if you enjoy that stuff or not-

ICHIKA: Nah, its like I said! Those things are just ancient icebreakers that failed miserably! Aka the average turnout for something I do!

ICHIKA: (looking at device) Oh shoot, look at the time! I’ve got this thing going on involving Saori and you _know_ I’d be deeper in everyone’s bad graces if I missed it! 

ICHIKA: Whelp, catch you on the flip side!

TSUKIKO: Ichika-

But before Tsukiko could get a word in edgewise, she was already speeding out the door. 

**_Ichika's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 3/5
> 
> During her retirement, Ichika got really into looking into philosophy, focusing on those with bleaker observations. Though she claims to have moved on from it, she seemed eager to share the content with me.


	20. Chie #1 - One Brick At A Time

When Tsukiko approached Chie, she was sitting down, focusing on some papers she was holding intently.

TSUKIKO: Chie-

CHIE: Busy. 

TSUKIKO: But-

CHIE: No buts. I have a floor plan that needs to be designed.

TSUKIKO: Chie… you know what situation we’re in right now, right?

CHIE: That’s why I need to work harder than ever. If I’m gone from Takahashi Incorporated this long, then I’ll need to make up for lost time.

TSUKIKO: But… don’t you want to save that for later?

CHIE: Name one reason I should, Masayoshi.

TSUKIKO: Well, right now, you’re in a school filled with amazing people you’ll likely never see again! And you want to miss your chance to talk to them for  _ work _ ?   
  


CHIE: Yep.

CHIE: You said it yourself. I doubt I’ll be seeing these people anytime soon. So why waste time befriending them when I know it won’t matter?

TSUKIKO: Because it creates memories, of course! C’mon, don’t you want to live life to the fullest?

CHIE: I  _ do _ . I wake up, eat, work or study, then go to bed. Then I repeat the process the next day.

TSUKIKO: That’s… it? 

CHIE: You’re right. I’ll need to pencil in bathroom breaks as well. That will shave off a couple seconds I could use for more productive matters.

TSUKIKO: I’m sorry, but I refuse to let you waste your school year like this! 

CHIE: You don’t understand. I  _ need _ to.

CHIE: ...Promise to keep a secret for me.

TSUKIKO: Chie…

CHIE: If you don’t, then we’re through here. I’ll return to my room and keep working until we’re finally out of here.

_ Chie’s normally not this open… Something must be wrong. But what could she possibly be fighting for?  _

TSUKIKO: I promise. Just… what’s up with you?

CHIE: ...

CHIE: ...I need to be properly qualified.

TSUKIKO: Huh?

CHIE: At my age, I lack the proper pre-requisites to be an architect. People have let it slide thanks to my talents, but it’s risky being in a position of power without academic skills.

CHIE: Imagine if a workplace accident happened because I failed to understand safety precautions. We could easily be sued.

CHIE: That’s why I came here. By being able to pass everything with flying colors, I assumed Rejuvenation would let me graduate early. Then, I’d be able to continue my duties properly.

_ Is she serious? I thought her story would be more exciting, but it’s just about her _ work?

TSUKIKO: If that’s the case, how did you even get into the architect business in the first place?

CHIE: By working my way towards it, of course.

CHIE: I wasn’t always an architect, Masayoshi. I started out as a low-level worker at a construction site.

TSUKIKO: Y-You worked as a construction worker!?

CHIE: Yep. In any case, I was lucky just to get the job at all. The man who supervised the architecture process was an old friend of my parents, and he decided to write me a referral. 

TSUKIKO: He sounds like a nice man…

CHIE: Indeed he was. Knowledgeable, too. My dad swore by him for even the tiniest home repair. Even outside of that, the man helped me understand the procedures of architecture better than anyone else. 

CHIE: Unfortunately, his mentorship was cut short when he passed away.

CHIE: Of stage four skin cancer. 

CHIE: By the time I last saw him, he was more akin to a zombie than an actual human.

_ Too much information… _

CHIE: During his last few months in the hospital, however, I decided to follow in his footsteps. So, I studied every night, without fail. I learned the ins and outs of proper building foundation and contacted his fellow architects for pointers.

CHIE: Sadly, his company went under before I fully honed my skills. But with the help of his former employees, his legacy still lives on at Takahashi Incorporated.

TSUKIKO: ...So, in a way, you can say he’s your friend.

CHIE: Employer, but I can see the confusion. 

TSUKIKO: And by spending time with him, you made some fond memories, right?

CHIE: (confused) Indeed…

TSUKIKO: Then don’t you see what this means!?

CHIE: ...I understand now.

_ FINALLY! _

  
CHIE: I should work even  _ harder  _ to keep his legacy alive.

_ Dammit! _

CHIE: Alright, that's enough talking for today. I've already squandered too much of my schedule.

_ While it wasn’t much of a start, I still feel like I was getting a bit closer to Chie.  _

_ However, it just might take a lot of time to truly know for sure. _

**_Chie’s Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 1/5
> 
> The reason Chie works so hard is to be properly trained. She only ended up being an architect through hard work, starting off as a construction worker before following in her old employer’s footsteps.


	21. Chie #2 - Are We Done Here?

CHIE: Stop. Just stop. 

CHIE: Because of the five minutes and thirty-three seconds we wasted last time, I had to cut back three hours of sleep and my dinner _just_ to get caught up on my work.

CHIE: I’m not risking my business again for the sake of inane intercommunication. Go away. 

Chie began silently writing on her device. Though she glared hard at her screen, she’d look over at Tsukiko every few seconds, looking more and more uncomfortable with each passing glance.

CHIE: ...You’re not building foundation. Run along.

TSUKIKO: I already told you, I’m not letting you shut yourself out all semester. It’s unhealthy. 

CHIE: _I am getting my work done._ There’s no negotiation.

CHIE: Someone’s out there, covering for my prolonged absence. If I slack off, my skills will diminish before I can get back to Takahashi Incorporated. And you’re not helping matters. 

TSUKIKO: So, you don’t have faith that your workers can do this for you?

Chie’s cold scowl quickly disappeared. In its place was one of her small, rare smiles.

CHIE: On the contrary. 

CHIE: Every person I’ve worked alongside could surpass my talent. Their range and understanding of the architecture process has helped develop my own skills. If it wasn’t for their guidance, I’d likely never have made it this far in the world of architecture. 

CHIE: If we’re looking at the situation objectively, there’s no issue keeping them in a high position of authority. Their credentials certainly prove they won’t run the establishment to the ground.

CHIE: However, at the end of the day, it’s _my_ business, not theirs. They shouldn’t be tied down with all my responsibilities. 

CHIE: There’s a lot of personalized events I’ve created, and it would be unfortunate if cuts needed to be made. Additional field reviews, increased meeting lengths and the office party would all need to be the first to go, sadly. 

TSUKIKO: Back up a second. Did you say... “office party”?

CHIE: (grumbles) I did, didn’t I?

CHIE: Every year, I host an office party. Not as a way to slack off, mind you, but rather a chance to increase morale. 

TSUKIKO: Wow, really? I… don’t know what to say!

CHIE: Then don’t. The event is idiotic, anyhow. 

CHIE: It's a bunch of people coming together, wasting productivity for a night of social interaction. Myself included, since I have to attend to assure nothing gets out of hand.

CHIE: If it weren't so popular, I'd cancel it right away. Frankly, it's horrible just being there.

CHIE: Being in the same room… _talking_ to people. It’s…

CHIE: (blushing) ...It’s non-preferable. 

TSUKIKO: ...Chie, there’s more than one reason you don’t like talking to people, isn’t there?

CHIE: That’s… none of your business. 

TSUKIKO: Look, maybe if you let me know what’s going on, I can help.

CHIE: I shouldn’t _need_ your help. I’ve been working with my employees for years now. There shouldn’t be one day of the year I can’t properly communicate with them. 

CHIE: I’ve even been trying to micromanage every instance this occurs, as to prepare for it next time. But there’s always something I miss anyways. 

CHIE: Just last year, an intern came in wearing an ugly, ugly dress. So, I communicated my feelings about it. I assumed the night had turned out fine, but was later informed how much I hurt her feelings. It was a horrifying surprise, especially when, to everyone else, her sadness was extremely obvious. 

CHIE: That opened up so many new pathways for me to consider. What other instances of this have I missed? Have they been hiding how they’ve felt this entire time? And if so, why are they so adamant of me returning each year?

TSUKIKO: It looks like you’ve got some very good employees, Chie.

TSUKIKO: It doesn’t matter how many screw-ups you’re making with them, the fact you’re trying to make an effort to improve seems like it’s enough. 

CHIE: ...No, that can’t be it. I try and stay away from the forming social groups during the event. It’s them who force me into their social circles, not myself.

CHIE: It’s a thoughtful gesture of appreciation for my authority, but terribly executed. And they shouldn’t be forgiving failed execution. 

TSUKIKO: Then maybe certain people should be. 

CHIE: …

CHIE: (blushing) ...I need to get some work done. Leave.

Tsukiko reluctantly did, but, turning back one last time, noticed Chie write the words "INCLUDE SOCIALIZATION ON SCHEDULE" onto her device. 

**_Chie's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 2/5
> 
> Chie has trouble communicating with her employees casually, despite all the planning she puts into avoiding making mistakes. Still, her employees enjoy her company, and in turn has a lot of respect for them as well.


	22. Chie #3 - Heart Catch

CHIE: Hmm? You’re back? Well… perhaps I can fit you into my current project. How do you feel about helping with schematic design? 

TSUKIKO: Uh, that sounds… _exciting_ , but don’t you have stuff we can do away from work?

CHIE: I don’t follow. 

TSUKIKO: Look, I get it. Work’s your life and work’s your passion. But before you became an architect, surely you had stuff you liked to do. Why don’t we revisit it?

CHIE: ...That’s in the past, Masayoshi. And if I so much as bother to witness it again, then nothing will get accomplished. 

CHIE: I don’t exactly blame your mindset, however. People your age cling desperately to remnants of their youth, trapped between the bliss of adolescence and the responsibilities of adulthood. 

TSUKIKO: But… we’re the same age. 

CHIE: And yet we’re vastly different beings. 

TSUKIKO: Oh, come on. What about TV? You watch TV, right? Surely, you get a ton of ideas off the stuff on there!

CHIE: Why would I? None of the shows on there increase productivity.

TSUKIKO: Oh, you’d be surprised! Even shows that don’t focus on architecture can help inspire your works! Like that one show where contestants try and construct the best cakes? It’s not building-related, but technically it tests their creativity and construction skills!

TSUKIKO: See, they have these theme challenges sometimes, usually based on some sort of show. Like that one about that kid’s anime! The one where that lacrosse member and class president became magical girls thanks to… what was it…

CHIE: Fairies. 

TSUKIKO: Right, fairies. Thank-

TSUKIKO: Waaaaaait a second. How did you know that?

CHIE: ...

CHIE: (blushing) ...My…

CHIE: ...My… siblings… watch it. 

TSUKIKO: ...And what do your siblings think about it?

CHIE: Well…

CHIE: I… know my sister loved the mascots of each series. Each one of them represented the show and often would provide the main characters their powers, and each were adorable… in her words.

CHIE: I remember the one she liked the best was this rabbit with long ears. At first, she was annoying thanks to her causing nothing but problems for the heroines. However, once she got her human form, the fairy became extremely endearing. She felt matured, while her childish aspects were reined in in favor of a better team dynamic. 

CHIE: The best _character,_ however, was from a different season entirely. You see, unless it’s a continuation under a slightly altered name, most seasons introduce an entirely new cast only tangentially connected by the same premise.

CHIE: It’s a simple formula, really. Adorable fairies give normal girls magical powers, and they use the power of friendship to help save both their world and the magical one. However, the variations come from the team dynamics, powers and general tone of each iteration. All are lighthearted, yes, but some carry a special level of nuance to them that’s been nigh impossible to replicate. 

CHIE: Anyways, the best character in the franchise connects deeply to their show’s lore. She was a mature and hardened individual, with regret in her heart for the past and the people she hurt along the way. Because of their tragic backstory, they lost their ability to transform. However, that didn’t mean she couldn’t fight, attempting to defeat evil even in spite of her handicap. It’s only when they embraced companionship that they were given the ability to become a magical girl again, regaining their powers and defeating the force of evil her friends were fending off. 

TSUKIKO: So embracing friendship helps her grow stronger? Interesting…

CHIE: D-Don’t get the wrong idea! Engaging in a show of that demographic beyond simple observation is childish. 

CHIE: I’ve far since moved on from such puerile interests. So much as a glance at my sibling’s TV screen during those shows drains my much-needed maturity. 

TSUKIKO: Chie, it’s really not a problem if someone likes shows like that. 

CHIE: Of course it is. If you ever want to grow up, you need to leave that sort of thing behind you. Carrying that sort of youthful baggage into the world of responsibility will cause you to crash and burn. 

CHIE: ...So, I suggest leaving it in the past. It’s better for everyone that way. 

_Leaving your youth behind? Is that really how Chie wants to live her life?_

_I can’t exactly deny that she’s doing a great job at it. She’s one of the most responsible and goal-oriented people I’ve ever met. Maybe that’s the key to her version of happiness._

_...Yet, why does she look so depressed about it?_

**_Chie’s Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 3/5
> 
> Chie firmly believes that letting go of your youth is the only way someone can thrive. Yet, she seems to cling on tightly to a kid’s show she watched with her siblings. She seems almost defeated by her own mentality, but holds it anyways. But why?


	23. Yuuna #1 - Happy Together

YUUNA: Would you like anything? I can whip up something in the kitchen if you want!

TSUKIKO: No thanks, Yuuna. I was thinking about doing something else.

YUUNA: Of course! My apologies! 

YUUNA: Now, what type of alcohol do you like?

TSUKIKO: That’s bett- Wait, what.

YUUNA: Oh, don’t be shy! I live to serve! What’s your preference? Whisky? A fancy cocktail, perhaps?

TSUKIKO: (awkward laugh) Yuuna, you’re really nice, but I’m not sure you should be serving alcohol to a bunch of underage teenagers…

YUUNA: ...And that’s why I asked! It’s nice to see a student around with enough integrity to not fall for that old trick! Now, may I see some ID please?

TSUKIKO: Yuuna, that’s not what I’m here for.

YUUNA: My mistake! You’d prefer something non-alcoholic, wouldn’t you? A virgin mojito, maybe?

TSUKIKO: No, none of that. I just want to talk. Not as hostess and customer, but as friends.

YUUNA: Friends…?

TSUKIKO: Yeah! Just talk to me like a friend of yours outside of work!  
  


YUUNA: But… the people I work with _are_ my friends.

TSUKIKO: Then just treat me like that!  
  


YUUNA: Are you sure? They’re… a bit different than what you’d expect.

TSUKIKO: I don’t mind! Give it a try!

  
YUUNA: Um… alright…

YUUNA: …

YUUNA: “Yoooo, what is up today? May I get you anything to drink today, home-slice?”

YUUNA: ...

YUUNA: (blushing) I-I’m sorry. Those people are so casual that sometimes I fall into it. It’s not ladylike or anything but-

TSUKIKO: No, I don’t mind at all! Tell me, what are these guys like, exactly? 

YUUNA: Er, that depends on who you’re talking to. 

YUUNA: Our bartender is a no-nonsense and… masculine woman, but always lends an ear an a witty response when needed. 

YUUNA: The owner can be a bit excitable, but clearly loves the business and his employees.

YUUNA: (eyes light up) And then there’s the performers.

TSUKIKO: Performers?  
  


YUUNA: Well, our nightclub has a small stage in it, mainly to entertain customers. Our owner usually hires on different entertainers to help bring in business, but we’ve gained quite a few regulars who work quieter shifts. 

YUUNA: I’ve hit it off with some fantastic people there. One was a fantastic dancer, whose moves always sparked an applause from the audience. Another was a fashion goddess who treated that stage like a runway.

YUUNA: (wide smile) But my favorite had to be a local comedian we had in. She floored the audience with her jokes, but always found a way to string in political talking points without them seeming forced. She was… educational, in a way.

TSUKIKO: Interesting… what types of stuff did she talk about?

YUUNA: Nothing too exciting. Logistics of adoption, hiring discrimination, thing like that. It was the jokes that made these subjects appealing to our clients. 

YUUNA: Anyways, that didn’t matter to me. The point was that they were good people. Ones I’m glad to have met and want to keep in my life.

TSUKIKO: Hey, once we get out of here, I’d love to meet them.

YUUNA: That… can’t be arranged.

YUUNA: Those performers moved on to better things. We only keep in touch long-distance. 

TSUKIKO: Shit, that sucks. But, hey, there’s still some cool-sounding people working at that nightclub! I’d be glad to drop by and visit sometime!

YUUNA: Well, we have a very strange schedule. You may not be awake when we decide to open…

TSUKIKO: Who cares, I’ll make room! 

YUUNA: ...If you really insist.

So, with her usual brand of daintiness, Yuuna wrote down the address on Tsukiko’s device. Though the words were difficult to read in her handwriting, Tsukiko was just happy to get a piece of Yuuna's life.

  
  


**_Yuuna’s Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 1/5
> 
> Yuuna’s friends are the people she works with at the nightclub. Though she seems uncomfortable with their casualness, she’s hit it off with the bartender, the owner, and a number of performers, enjoying a politically-charged comedian the most.


	24. Yuuna #2 - Girls Will Be Girls

_Yuuna's been staring at me since I got here. I wonder what's on her mind..._

TSUKIKO: Yuuna, are you okay?

YUUNA: Hmm...? Oh! Of course. I'm just wondering if you need anything!

Tsukiko noticed Yuuna's eyes being drawn to something familiar. 

TSUKIKO: Yuuna, c'mon. I can see you looking at my holster.

YUUNA: ...

TSUKIKO: If there's an issue with them, then let me know.

YUUNA: ...I'm just worried. That's a dangerous profession. You don't want to get hurt, do you?

TSUKIKO: No, that can't just be it... There's something else, isn't there?

YUUNA (blushing) I...

TSUKIKO: Whatever's on your mind, I promise not to judge. 

YUUNA: ...Are you sure?

TSUKIKO: Of course! We're friends, aren't we? C'mon, spill what's on your mind!

YUUNA: ...

YUUNA: ...Why did you choose such a disgusting attire?

TSUKIKO: Excuse me?

YUUNA: I-I'm sorry! That came out wrong! I meant _distinguished!_

TSUKIKO: Dude, I have ears. 

YUUNA: ...

TSUKIKO: Seriously, I don't mind. I've had people insult me about it since I got here!

TSUKIKO: What do you find wrong about it, though?

YUUNA: It's so... 

YUUNA: ... _Unwomanly._

YUUNA: It's just like that talent of yours. Why would you ever choose to run around and shoot people? You're acting like... like a boy!

Tsukiko was more than a little surprised. She never really considered what she did as _anything_. It was just something she did. 

YUUNA: ...I'm sorry. I know it's a petty thing to think. I've tried to be more open-minded, but I always seem to slip back into thinking those terrible things...

TSUKIKO: It's not that big of a deal to me, really...

YUUNA: Are you positive? Because I don't want my family's lineage ruining anything for you...

TSUKIKO: ...Your family?

YUUNA: Yes, my family. We're very.... traditional.

YUUNA: See, we only allowed two types of people in our family.

YUUNA: The first were the men. They had to be ruggish and stoic, with any signs of weakness from them being forbidden. They would go out and earn the money, but only doing something just as tough as they were.

YUUNA: Then there was the women. They were brought up to be gentle and polite. Unlike the men, they were forbidden from getting their hands dirty, being conditioned to stay home and run a household.

YUUNA: Ever since we were brought into the world, we were taught how to act. It was one way or the other. No exception.

YUUNA: If we failed living up to these guidelines... Well...

YUUNA: ...

TSUKIKO: ...Well what?

YUUNA: We... We were punished.

YUUNA: The best case scenario was being persecuted by the household. Not exactly the cheeriest outcome, I know, but manageable if you could take the abuse. 

TSUKIKO: And the worst case scenario?

YUUNA: ...Exaltation. 

YUUNA: There were no words, no goodbyes, nothing. Just a lock on the door and a family turning a blind eye to you.

YUUNA: The worst was when it was messy. There would be screaming matches that could be heard down the halls.

YUUNA: ...One of my sisters went out like that. 

YUUNA: You see, she was a bit... flamboyant. She was overly-dressy, crass and loved the limelight a little too much.

YUUNA: Well, she hated our family's system and tried to fight back. But all that got her was a swift exit from our family. 

YUUNA: I wouldn't feel bad if I were you, though. She knew full well that was how we functioned.

YUUNA: If you lived there, you knew not to question their authority. So, we either remained content living what lives were chosen for us, or faked our way through it.

TSUKIKO: Which one were you?

YUUNA: ...Do you want some more tea?

**_Yuuna's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 2/5
> 
> Yuuna was raised in a very strict household. The girls of the household were prim and proper while the boys were ruggish and manly. However, those who didn’t follow the rules were shunned and exalted from the household.


	25. Yuuna #3 - The Perks Of Being A Wallflower

Yuuna paid no mind to Tsukiko's arrival, sweeping the area around her. However, her movements were much slower than her usual hurried pace. When she paused her work and finally noticed her, Tsukiko could see just how anemic she looked.

YUUNA: Good… G-Good evening, Tsukiko! Need anything?

TSUKIKO: Just some answers about how you’re doing. Are you feeling okay?

YUUNA: Oh, who cares about little old me? You’ve been having it the toughest out of all of us! Isn’t there anything I can do… t-to help…

Her words lingered in the air, failing to finish. Then, with only so much as glazed look hinting at it, she fell forward into Tsukiko's arms.

TSUKIKO: _Yuuna!_

Her mind worked desperately as she shook Yuuna, trying hastily to think of how to deal with an unconscious body. 

However, Yuuna's eyes slowly flitted back open.

YUUNA: ...Oh!

She quickly lifted herself from her arms, nervously fixing her hair.

YUUNA: Sorry! Sorry! Now, where were we again…?  
  


TSUKIKO: No, we’re _not_ just going to ignore what just happened. What the hell is going on with you, Yuuna?

YUUNA: It’s nothing, really! I’ve simply been staying up a bit later than usual, that’s all.

TSUKIKO: And how late are we talking here?

YUUNA: ...Twenty-two hours?  
  


YUUNA: _It’s just been recently, however!_ Everyone has been so preoccupied, and a lot of basic chores have been put on the backburner.

YUUNA: Surely, you don’t want us to get behind on our cleaning, right? Please, think of it as a service, if you will!

TSUKIKO: Yuuna, just because you’re a hostess doesn’t automatically make you everyone’s maid…

YUUNA: I know, but… perhaps it's best that I am.

YUUNA: You find my existence convenient to you, right? So why budge that? When we finally leave, perhaps everyone will look back at what assets I provided them with a smile.

YUUNA: Tell me… isn’t that what it means to be a hostess?

TSUKIKO: (smirking) Maybe, but giving yourself a break is what it means to be a halfway-functioning version of yourself.

TSUKIKO: How about you and me do something else for a change? Something that won’t end up with you passed out in my arms?

Yuuna paused, biting her lip.

YUUNA: I’m… not sure that’s the best idea.

TSUKIKO: Aw, it won’t be so bad! If you’re really insistent on moving around, though, how about we hit up the stage room? We’d be nowhere as good as Yutaka, but I’m sure we can bust out some moves!

YUUNA: But… that would certainly make quite a ruckus, would it not? And that might attract some people to see what’s going on, and see how… unfeminine our choreography would be. Surely, Yutaka wouldn't be a fan…

TSUKIKO: I'm sure he won't be _that_ against it, but I don't mind going for a Plan B.

TSUKIKO: I got it! Let’s do some baking! Then, we can sample what each of us made after the fact!

  
YUUNA: But… isn’t it selfish not to include the others? What do you suppose they’ll say about us gorging on our own creations without even letting them know? Behavior like that… my family would consider it selfish.

TSUKIKO: Uh… then how about a small book club? It’s not gonna offend anyone if we read a novel, right? Sooo, how about we both agree on a novel, try it out, and meet back up to say what we think about it?

  
YUUNA: ...Wouldn’t we be sullying Benjiro’s talent, though? Reading something and not catching intricacies in the plot would be a disservice to him. Imagine if he knew about my massacuring of something he enjoyed...

Tsukiko could feel her patience wearing thin, but had it quelled looking at Yuuna. She clutched the hem of her skirt, peering away with a downtrodden look.

YUUNA: ...I-I'm sorry, I'm probably making a mockery of myself with you, too. Please, how about we call the whole thing off?

YUUNA: Maybe… simply being your hostess is best for me.

_She can't really think like that, right?_

_...Dammit, if there was only some way I can shake some sense into her, or at least prove it's okay to let go, I'd do it._

_But… I get the feeling if I told her outright, I'd be scaring her even more._

_Still, there has to be something I can do for her. Some way to rescue her from herself._

TSUKIKO: ...You know what? Let’s do things your way. I’m sure the storage room needs a good, hard clean. We can just do it together to lighten the load!

  
Yuuna smiled, but it was weak and defeated.

YUUNA: ...Thank you for seeing things my way.

\------------

The two entered the storage room, each simply nodding to each other before splitting up. Yuuna had begun looking through the cleaning supplies, though her expression over getting her own way was simply a small frown.

Tsukiko, meanwhile, approached one specific area.

_Come on… Where are you..._

_...There we go!_

Taking a quick glance back to see Yuuna fully distracted, she grabbed her item and stood in front of the door.

_Well… this is going to be a serious roll of the dice, but what other options do I have?_

_Let's just hope my gamble pays off._

TSUKIKO: Hey, Yuuna! Ready for round two?

  
Yuuna turned around, lowering her eyes towards the strange machine in Tsukiko's hand. Staring intently at the label stating "KARAOKE" for a second, her face turned to horror as she looked for a way past Tsukiko.

TSUKIKO: I already know what you’re thinking, and don’t even worry about it. These walls are pretty damn soundproof. Nobody’s going to even know you’re singing.

Her face loosened, causing Tsukiko to ease up as well. Still, Yuuna froze in place and began tapping her hand onto the side of her leg.

  
YUUNA: But… you can't be serious about hearing _me_ , right? My singing voice is very embarrassing. You'd lose respect for me if-

TSUKIKO: Forget about that! I don’t care if you sound like an angel or a dying cat! As long as you put your heart and soul into it, it'll be the best thing anyone's ever seen from you!

TSUKIKO: Hostessing is all about providing comfort and support to people, right? Serving them so they can continue to thrive? 

TSUKIKO: Well, how about I start doing the same for you? Because I don't give a single shit if you're a saint or Akuma's left ballsack. I just want you to stop feeling so afraid.

She passed her a mike.

  
TSUKIKO: Soooo… how's about a little J-Pop?

Yuuna looked at her oddly for the longest time, all before morphing into a small smile. She grabbed the mike, though remained rigid.

Tsukiko returned the smile, switching on the machine and beginning to hear the start of a melody pour out.

Then, shutting her eyes and resting her hand onto her skirt, Yuuna began to sing.

The tune was awkward and her voice sounded out-of-place coming from her, but as she began to grow more confident and grow louder, her eccentricities became more and more charming.

Yuuna eventually dove deep into the song, forgetting Tsukiko was around. But she didn't mind, simply bobbing her head to the beat and enjoying her friend finally at peace.

**_Yuuna’s Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 3/5
> 
> Yuuna seems to see the class like her family, believing she'd be shunned for simply having some fun. While she insists that she should remain as just a hostess, she really enjoyed herself once she was pushed out of her comfort zone.


	26. Misao #1 - Step Into The Danger Zone

MISAO: Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh! _The_ Tsukiko Masayoshi wants to hang out with _me_ !? Is this for some gun-shooting show or something? Am I gonna be your assistant!?  
  


TSUKIKO: Misao, I appreciate the enthusiasm, but nothing’s making me do this but myself. I'm honestly not the big star you think I am. I just want to talk to you, classmate to classmate. 

MISAO: Of course! Now, boss, what do you wanna do?

TSUKIKO: Just… lead me through a day in the life of Misao!

MISAO: You sure? 

TSUKIKO: Of course! I’d love to experience your life!

MISAO: You’d rather see what I’m doing? Compared to being _the_ traveling sharpshooter? Wow! 

MISAO: Absolutely! Meet me in the stage room! Oh! And bring some of those safety goggle things!

While Misao ran off, Tsukiko worried about just what she got herself into. 

\---

Tsukiko walked into the stage room, carrying a box of safety supplies. Inside, she saw Misao stand by a large glass box. It was completely enclosed, with only a few air holes dotting it. Strangely, the four walls of it looked movable.

MISAO: You came back! And you got the thingies!

TSUKIKO: Sure did. What… what’s going on with all _this_?

MISAO: That? Oh, it’s just a little stunt you’re gonna do. But what have _you_ been up to?

TSUKIKO: M-Me!?

MISAO: Yeah! Did you go gun-shooting after getting the pads or-

TSUKIKO: Not that! What stunt am I doing?

MISAO: Nothing too fancy, Tsukiko! 

MISAO: You simply position yourself into the glass cage at a 180-degree vertical angle, allowing yourself enough room to feel your surroundings without being compressed. From there, a small key matching the same shade and structure as the glass cage should be hidden in general reaching distance, which differs depending on the height and arm size of the subject, but for you should be located 2.74 feet away. While this happens, the four walls of the cage will slowly begin to close in, compressing the person inside in five-to-ten minutes, depending on the structure used. When you’ve managed to retrieve the key, push it through one of the air holes. Your assistant, which is me, will then promptly unlock the cage. At that point, simply step out and ta-da! You’re done!

MISAO: See? Easy!

Tsukiko stared at her, awe-struck.

TSUKIKO: ...I think you should handle this, Misao. 

MISAO: Me? I mean, the key’s placement was calculated on _your_ measurements, not my own, silly!

TSUKIKO: I-I know, but I’m not sure I can do this. I know I promised I’d experience your life and all, but-

MISAO: Say no more! I’m going in!

TSUKIKO: Wait, really? But what about the measurements and stuff?  
  


MISAO: That just makes the whole thing more fun! Now, close that lid!

Wearily, she did. 

From outside the box, she watched everything. It took about two seconds for Misao to grab the key, flinging her hand out to grab it. 

Instead of escaping, however, she stayed put.

The walls were getting closer by the seconds. Soon, they started to crush her body. Though she was close to being a victim of her own creation, she simply smiled. 

At the last minute, Misao slipped the key to Tsukiko, who hurried to unlock the top of the box. Misao jumped out, looking unharmed and free from worry.

MISAO: WAHOO! That was _awesome_! Let’s do it again! And let’s make the crushing even faster! 

TSUKIKO: Misao! What are you doing!? If you stayed in there any longer, you would have been killed! 

MISAO: No no no! You got it all wrong, Tsukiko! This is just a fun little test of skills, that’s all!

TSUKIKO: That’s all well and good, but don’t hurt yourself! You care a lot about your profession, right? Then I’m sure they’d hate it if you got yourself killed!

MISAO: Nah, they’d love it! Think of the publicity!

_These people sound insane!_

  
MISAO: Besides, I’m sure they’d want me to keep practicing! If not, then I’ll probably be kicked out of the limelight! And that means I can’t meet any more celebrities!

TSUKIKO: I’m sure you’d still be able to, Misao…

MISAO: Nope! A couple months back, I met this really cute singer! We fell in love, she’d run off on business trips, come back with temporary lipstick tattoos on her face, the usual!

MISAO: Anyways, she decided to move to a different company. But her producers weren’t having that! One sex scandal later, and they made sure she wasn’t getting hired by anyone!

TSUKIKO: So, you’re worried they’ll do something similar with you, huh?

MISAO: ...Worried? That's a strange word! But, nope! I haven’t felt "worried" at all! I just like where I am in life right now! And I’m not letting that change any time soon!

_How does Misao stay so carefree and optimistic in a life of danger?_

_Whether it’s genuine or just lunacy, her spirit is admirable. Maybe I should take note of it._

  
  


**_Misao’s Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 1/5
> 
> Even though she’s surprisingly knowledgeable about how her stunts work, Misao loves throwing herself into danger anyways and is eager to test her skills. She lives free of worry, even when she could be blacklisted for not practicing her stunts.


	27. Misao #2 - Kawarinos In Tiaras

MISAO: Hey, Tsukiko! Wanna hear a song I’m working on?

TSUKIKO: You write music?

MISAO: Sometimes, yeah! For special occasions, y’know? 

_Talking to me isn't exactly a special occasion, though..._

_...But, hell. It's nice to be included once in a while._

TSUKIKO: Then I’d love to hear it!

Misao took a deep breath and-

MISAO: OOOOOoOOOOoooooOOOOoooooo~

Pain instantly hit Tsukiko's eardrums.

MISAO: ThEeEeEEEEeeere WAs OOOOOoooOOOOnce a GIIIIIIIIIIIIRL nAAAAmEEEeeeEd TsUkiiiiiiiiiiKOOOOOO~

Tsukiko fought the urge to cover her ears, cringing her way through Misao's sour notes.

MISAO: Oh? Is something wrong? 

TSUKIKO: Nope… Not at all…

MISAO: (excited) Really? Cause I can sing even higher if you want!

TSUKIKO: B-Before you do that, you’ve… sung before, right? 

MISAO: Yep! All the time! In public, too!

Tsukiko felt second-hand embarrassment for her, but knew from Misao's cheerful smile that she has no clue what embarrassment even was. 

MISAO: I’ve been doing it since I was a little girl! Mom and Dad loved it!

TSUKIKO: ...Really?

MISAO: Yeah! I’d sing for them day after day after day! Then, they’d get me dressed up really nice and put me on stage!

MISAO: I wasn’t the only one there, though! I met so many girls my age there! Like that girl who pulled my hair during the modelling part! Fun times! 

MISAO: And that audience! They were soooooo happy! Every time I got up there to sing, they’d get so excited they’d leave to collect themselves! They never seemed to come back though…

MISAO: After each show, my parents always talk really loud to each other about how well I did! Something about me not being able to lift a song because it was heavy, whatever that means! 

MISAO: We started mixing things up a bit after doing the show for a while! Sometimes, I’d do a funny little dance! I think it went like this!

She did a horrible dance in front of her. 

MISAO: And then there was the acting! Have a listen!

MISAO: (imitating Asami) “Darling, I’ve never seen someone as hideous as you!”

_That... wasn't that bad, actually._

MISAO: I was never good at that one, though! 

MISAO: Yep, they loved listening to me so much, they kept me home all the time to do it! 

TSUKIKO: Even through school?

MISAO: What’s a school?

TSUKIKO: ...

MISAO: Anyways, they always kept me busy! I’d do singing or dancing or acting, a little bit of modelling, interviews, smiling for the cameras, and so much more! 

MISAO: And they got me some neat stuff to read during my one-minute breaks! Fashion magazines, celebrity tabloids, more fashion magazines, more celebrity tabloids, everything you could imagine!

MISAO: They loved reading along with me, too! Sometimes, they’d even dress me up like those people! I’d put on some fancy clothing, they’d spend a day doing my make-up, and I’d look just like those cute girls in those books! Neat, right? 

TSUKIKO: Uh… y-yeah…

MISAO: Ooh! You should totally meet them, then! Well, if they let me! I think they forgot they locked their doors on me!

TSUKIKO: I'll... uh... take up that offer.

**_Misao's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 2/5
> 
> Misao has been groomed into being a starlet since she was a kid. Her parents put her into several shows, wanting her to focus on winning the competitions she was put into. The practice hasn’t paid off, though, since Misao can’t sing or dance very well.


	28. Misao #3 - Tainted Love

MISAO: Yoohoo! Tsukiko! I got somethin’ for you!

TSUKIKO: Huh? What for?

MISAO: For being yourself, silly! Now, open it! Open it! 

Tsukiko took the package from Misao and opened it. Inside, a treasure trove of library books on various crimes, a variety of orange-flavored sports drinks and several packs of bullets laid within. 

MISAO: Soooooo, how do you like it?  
  


TSUKIKO: This is… amazing! When did I tell you I ever liked this stuff?

MISAO: That’s easy: you didn’t!  
  


MISAO: I know everything about you that’s there to know! Where you grew up, what towns you’ve been to, and even what type of underwear you put on! And all it’s taken me was a little bit of reading and my usual night-stalking! 

TSUKIKO: ...You’re joking, right?  
  


MISAO: Nah, but I did hear that you like humorous banter, so-

TSUKIKO: Misao, that’s creepy as hell! What’s next? Watching me while I sleep?

MISAO: I was saving that for later, but I can start now if you want! 

TSUKIKO: Dude, seriously. This isn’t exactly how you make friends. 

MISAO: Wha? But it’s worked so well so far!

MISAO: Like that one time I followed Kirei Ebina back to her penthouse! Y’know, I think people call those things around your eyes “shiners” because those who light up your life give ‘em out! 

TSUKIKO: Misao, have you ever had one relationship that was halfway healthy? 

MISAO: ...Healthy? 

MISAO: Well, I’m alive after each of my rendezvouses, aren’t I? So I’d say they were healthy enough! 

TSUKIKO: No, I mean a relationship that hasn’t started or ended with any type of injury. No shiners, no bruises, nothing. 

MISAO: ...Does getting hit by a truck count?

TSUKIKO: Was your crush driving it?

MISAO: Nope! Just some hairy dude with earmuffs on!  
  


TSUKIKO: Then elaborate!

MISAO: Okay, so it started after my way back from work, right? And I was walking by these guys setting up a set or something?  
  


MISAO: But that doesn’t matter! Because right there, smack-dab in the middle of the street was this cute babe from Fashion Monthly #349! And approaching her fastly was this huge truck!

MISAO: So, what do ya do when it looks like a damsel’s gonna get squashed? Well, push her out of the way and get hit yourself, of course! 

TSUKIKO: Misao, even if you were working as a stuntwoman back then, you probably shouldn’t just rush into danger like that…

MISAO: Oh, you got it all wrong! I actually wasn’t working as a stuntwoman back then! I was doing… the _other_ job!

MISAO: ...But actually, that’s how I got my big break in the first place! I got rammed into the side of a nearby building, but all I got to show for it were some bruises! You better believe I got hired after that!

MISAO: From there, me and that model started dating! And you’re right! There wasn’t a single love tap or love stab or anything! 

MISAO: In fact, she taught me a lot about love! Like how romantic it is to go to your exes’ house and pin a knife on ‘em! 

MISAO: But our love wasn’t meant to be. Our passion was too strong for society to handle. And so were those officers who took her away for the last time!

_I guess that sounds a little better than her other relationships. Not by much, though..._

MISAO: And that’s that! So, you’re telling me there’s a different way people do stuff like that?  
  


TSUKIKO: Yes. A lot of people.

MISAO: Huh…

Misao placed a hand on her chin, looking deep in thought. Suddenly, her confused reaction gave way to a strange face Tsukiko never saw from her before.

_Is that… fear?_

MISAO: ...Nah, that sort of stuff just isn’t for me! Glad you enjoy your version of love, though! 

MISAO: Now, what were we doing…? Prezzies! Right! Hope you love… hope you enjoy them to bits! 

**_Misao's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 3/5
> 
> Misao seems extremely confused about non-abusive forms of love, with even her most tame relationship being unhealthy. She seemed to consider what normal relationships were like, but seemed scared when thinking things over.


	29. Benjiro #1 - Schadenfreude

BENJIRO: What the fuck is wrong with you people!?

TSUKIKO: Benji-

BENJIRO: I swear, all of you are idiots! I run a _newspaper column!_ The second you’re through with me, all your dirty little secrets will be on the front page of the news! Why does nobody understand this!? 

_Hmm… If I’m going to get him to talk to me, I’ll have to be smart about it…_

_I got it!_

TSUKIKO: I’ll leave you alone, but you need to do one thing for me.

He looked confused, but she started writing on her device before he gave an answer. 

TSUKIKO: I need you to correct this for me. My writing… clearly isn’t the best.

BENJIRO: Truer words have never been spoken. This paragraph is terrible! Not only is your writing littered with misspellings, but the entire thing is a run-on sentence! 

BENJIRO: God, I’ve read _children’s books_ with a better narrative than this!

TSUKIKO: ...You read children’s books?  
  


BENJIRO: (blushing) F-Fuck off! If it’s something I can read, I don’t give a shit what the subject matter is! 

TSUKIKO: Soooo, you like reading, then?

  
BENJIRO: _YES_ , you idiot! It’s the fucking best! I’ve already read this library’s collection five times over! _And_ I cleared out at least half of my local library!

BENJIRO: And that’s just what I’ve read since my astigmatism acted up! Back in the day, I could have cleaned out that place in an afternoon! 

TSUKIKO: Wow, that’s… a lot. I could never read that much…

BENJIRO: Then I suggest you start! Have you _seen_ your grammar!? You could really benefit from picking up some books from that library of ours!

BENJIRO: It doesn’t even have to be a book on the subject! Just grab a novel or two, then write down everything wrong you see. It’s a great writing exercise.

BENJIRO: In fact, that’s how I’ve been practicing since I’ve entered this place. Even before that, I’ve spent countless nights just staring endlessly into pages, taking in the author’s writing style and what they could work on.

TSUKIKO: Is that why you read so much? Just to help your company?

BENJIRO: What!? Of course not! It may be my talent to nitpick details, but I can appreciate art, you know! Some truly stunning authors have came and went during my lifetime!

BENJIRO: For example, one of my favorite authors writes quick, concise stories centering around morality. Usually, this centers around some upper-crust, haughty bitch or asshole. Often, they would terrorize those lower than them through constant belittlement. 

TSUKIKO: Ah, so it’s like a power fantasy to you, then?

BENJIRO: ...Excuse me?

TSUKIKO: I mean, you hate people, right? Then surely you take pleasure from reading about those guys!

  
BENJIRO: What type of person do you take me for!? I don’t like the characters at all! They’re massive pieces of shit and deserve to be knocked down a peg!

BENJIRO: The reason I enjoy the books is because of the _punishments_! Like them being thrown out of positions of power! Or getting killed by some eldritch abomination! 

BENJIRO: God, what type of asshole do you take me for!? I don’t enjoy people suffering based on nothing, you know! There’s a very good reason why ZTM targets the people they do!

BENJIRO: Haven’t you connected the dots by now? I ruin people’s lives, but not for some cheap fucking kick! All those assholes I write about are getting what they deserved! 

BENJIRO: There was that arrogant business mogul who failed to pay his employees! That pop singer with a covered-up past of sexual assault! And that artist who just traced over other people’s work! And all of those were stories I did before I came here!

She said nothing. However, it seemed like her face did all the talking, since Benjiro’s face immediately turned red.

BENJIRO: S-Stop looking at me like that! You’re supposed to hate my guts! I’m ruining lives, dammit! Not parading around like the next messiah!

_It’s weird seeing Benjiro have his own sense of justice…_

_I’m not sure I can fully agree with it, but it’s nice to share something with a classmate. Even if he thinks otherwise._

  
  


**_Benjiro’s Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 1/5
> 
> Benjiro loves to read, clearing out both the school library and his local one in record time. Though he occasionally reads to improve his editing skills, he genuinely enjoys books, favoring those where evil people are punished for their actions.


	30. Benjiro #2 - Parsimonious

BENJIRO: One… Two… Three…

TSUKIKO: What are you counting?

Benjiro didn't turn to look at Tsukiko, looking completely lost in the task his large stack of items provided him with. 

BENJIRO: Monocoins. If I’m going to be stuck here, I might as well figure out our school’s currency. 

BENJIRO: I doubt they’re worth much, though. These things are all over the school. All I had to do was slap a desk a couple of times and out they came like a slot machine. 

TSUKIKO: What are you gonna do with them? Spend them all buying books?

BENJIRO: Of course not. I’m saving up.

TSUKIKO: ...For books?

BENJIRO: Necessities. The secret to success is to budget. We don’t know how many coins are in this school, so we’ll need to make them last.

BENJIRO: Half of this will go to food-related expenses. A quarter of it will be spent on hygiene products. I’ll also have to save up for potential clothing repairs.

BENJIRO: So that should leave me with… no spending money. 

TSUKIKO: What? You’re not using any of that for anything fun? 

TSUKIKO: You really don’t need to invest that much! We have a kitchen, remember? Just go there for food! And I can always ask someone here to fix your clothes! 

BENJIRO: Yes, but that’s not good practice, is it? 

BENJIRO: As long as I’m here, I’ll need to continue my old habits. Breaking them for too long will cause nothing but setbacks, especially since we’re not leaving this place anytime soon. 

TSUKIKO: So you do this in your daily life, too?

BENJIRO: Not quite. I needed to adapt my budget for a place like this.

BENJIRO: At home, I need to account for my company as well. ZTM needs many things to run smoothly. A payroll for employees, proper supply of materials, all those things. 

TSUKIKO: I see. So you spend even less on yourself out there, then…

BENJIRO: Actually, it’s the opposite. Outside my work, my biggest expense has always been personal attire. In here, clothing has at least been provided. 

BENJIRO: Every month, it’s the same. 5,000 yen for a haircut. 10,000 yen for cleansing products. 50,000 yen for a new set of clothes. And ever since my eyesight has gotten worse, I’ve had to invest even more. 

BENJIRO: That, matched up with my dietary budget, would still leave me very little to spend willy-nilly. 

TSUKIKO: I’m glad you’re being resourceful, but that doesn’t sound like a fun existence…

BENJIRO: If I wanted entertainment, I can just hole myself up in the library. Or stay after work and edit. The only thing I give a shit about is running a business, keeping myself healthy, and not looking poor. 

TSUKIKO: ...Not looking poor? Is that really an issue?

BENJIRO: Of course it is. Do you know how badly people treat the poor? All their existence consists of is constant ostracization. 

BENJIRO: Ever since that tragedy centuries ago, the rate of poverty has shot up immensely. And, with that, a higher rate of turning a blind eye or downright antagonism. 

BENJIRO: Really, the only way to truly survive is to either blend in with society or get lucky and find a breakthrough. But finding the resources to do either is extremely difficult in this day and age, leading too many otherwise-decent people being stuck in a proverbial rabbit hole.

BENJIRO: Luckily, ZTM is one such resource. My team uses it to occasionally report on these types of people, as to raise awareness of their struggles to our readers. They're not our best-selling column, but fuck it. I'd rather be doing what needs to be done over what my bank account wants. 

BENJIRO: It's also a good writing exercise for my employees. Especially because that's one subject that even _I_ can't touch.

BENJIRO: The only thing I can manage to do is edit their findings. Even then, their stories are always too hard for me to read past a light skimming or two. 

BENJIRO: ...Believe me, I’d rather not go through that again. 

_Benjiro... really has a soft spot for those people, doesn't he?_

_For someone who talks about hating people and making money, it's amazing how there's something even_ he _has a heart for._

_...Maybe he's a bit more empathetic than he wants to believe._

BENJIRO: ...Aaaaand, five hundred and fifty. 

He looked up.

BENJIRO: WHAT THE FUCK!? 

BENJIRO: Y-YOU WERE HERE THE WHOLE TIME!? GET LOST!

**_Benjiro's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 2/5
> 
> Benjiro is very stingy with his money. He only buys what he needs, either spending the rest on the news budget or on purely aesthetic things. He dislikes the idea of looking poor, yet seems to care a lot about those people’s issues.


	31. Benjiro #3 - Lex Talionis

The second Tsukiko approached, Benjiro hastily slammed the book he was reading on the table in front of him, watching her like a hawk. 

BENJIRO: Don’t think I don’t see what you’re doing! You intend to catch me while I’m off-guard again, don’t you? Well, I’ve learned from my mistakes! So get the fuck out of here! 

TSUKIKO: Dude, you’re fine! I’m not planning on extorting you or something! I… just don’t exactly get why a part-time reporter is being so closed-off. 

BENJIRO: ...Are you accusing me of being secretive?

BENJIRO: HAH! What type of tabloid distributor would I be if I had skeletons in my closet? Don’t you think if there was a dirty little secret, my rivals would have tried scooping it up the second they heard about it?

TSUKIKO: Well, considering how even _talking_ to you’s a problem, it’s not such a crazy idea… 

BENJIRO: Th-That’s because convivial people like yourself aren’t worth my time!

BENJIRO: Listen closely, because this is the most you’re ever getting out of me! I wake up in a lavish apartment in a large Japanese city, and attend work on time every single day. I work enough hours that I’m too busy to even _try_ anything controversial. Then, on my way home, I spend the rest of my night doing a nice, quiet indoor activity away from loons like yourself. 

BENJIRO: See? An awfully clean life for such a busy man. Certainly unlike yourself.

BENJIRO: (sly smirk) ...In fact, perhaps we should be discussing your own impediments instead. Because, according to the research I’ve done on you, you’re certainly a contentious individual. 

TSUKIKO: ...Are you blackmailing me?

BENJIRO: Please. You’re not worth the effort. I’m just putting forth that it’s easy to do so.

TSUKIKO: Buuuuut, it still sounds like you do it. And considering all the people who could come forth and ruin your business if that's true...

BENJIRO: _Ooooooh,_ you think you’re so fucking clever, don’t you? Well, guess what? I don’t do this shit unless I feel it’s _necessary._

TSUKIKO: And what exactly do you deem necessary?

BENJIRO: Hardly anything. But I’m damned good at it when I need to use it. Because guess what? Extortion was exactly how I got into this business to begin with. 

TSUKIKO: Let me guess: you forced another news company into an early retirement, right?

BENJIRO: O-Of course not! That’s not how I want to operate a business!

BENJIRO: My work began long before my company was even an idea in my mind! Back then, I was a mere up-and-comer, training under the wing of a mentor. 

BENJIRO: The victims of my little case weren’t doe-eyed innocents, either. They were relentless creatures, going after the weak. The unorthodox? The lower class to their higher power? Those plagued by anomie? All were just fish food to these leviathans. 

BENJIRO: Back then, my writings were sloppy and poorly-conceived. But you know what? They had _heart._ And by then, I was sick and tired of what those people saw as a normal occurrence to them. 

BENJIRO: Indeed, the pen was mightier than the sword that day. Because with a little publicity and a lot of research, using their deepest shames as a bargaining chip worked better than any saber. 

BENJIRO: To maximize their suffering, I had them pay me to completely remove the offending material from my possession. Once I learned this could be a rewarding prospect, I finally found out that’s what I wanted to do with my life.

BENJIRO: _There._ Is that enough fucking information for you? Or do you intend to keep circling like a goddamn vulture? 

_That… can’t be it. There’s something off about what he just told me..._

TSUKIKO: Wait… you didn’t _know?_ But what about that whole up-and-comer thing you mentioned? The mentor?

BENJIRO: F-Fuck off! You’re misinterpreting the material! I was trying to say that was when I moved on from mentorship! 

BENJIRO: _Believe me, they were no longer needed._

TSUKIKO: Just… what happened?

BENJIRO: ...Visiting hours are over, understand? I’ve told you way more than necessary, and I’d rather not be a farmer feeding some pathetic pig scrapings! So, scram! 

**_Benjiro’s Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 3/5
> 
> Benjiro’s first break into becoming an editor involved blackmailing civilians, having them exchange money for sensitive information he researched about them. However, he still seems secretive as ever, since the story he told me doesn’t exactly add up.


	32. Asami #1 - Previously On Operation Fashion

ASAMI: You want to spend your free time basking in the presence of greatness, eh? Well, you've come to the right place!

ASAMI: What's there you want to know, darling? Would you like to hear about my stunning fashion line? 

ASAMI: ...Because clearly you need it.

TSUKIKO: Can you just tell me about what Operation Fashion was like?

ASAMI: ...Right. You never watched it.

TSUKIKO: Yeah, but that's not what I mean. 

TSUKIKO: I want a backstage look of what the show was like! Like, what was it like being a contestant?

ASAMI: Ah, you're craving some backstage drama, aren't you?

ASAMI: Well, normally I wouldn't be able to tell you anything. That contract I signed before filming makes sharing my experience a bitch...

ASAMI: But fuck it! They're not listening right now!

ASAMI: You know Imogen Abney and Zola Sesay? 

TSUKIKO: Not really...

ASAMI: Well, on the show, they were edited to look like the best of friends. You know, to spice up drama around Imogen's surprise elimination.

ASAMI: Well, guess what? That friendship was actually a romance! It took three weeks of unresolved sexual tension, but finally I caught them macking on each other! God, it was cute!

ASAMI: Meanwhile, James Macdonald and Heng Zhang's rivalry was played up way more than what it really was. Sure, they were catty, but wouldn't you be if the producers locked the both of you in the same hotel room?

ASAMI: But you want to know what the biggest lie they sold audiences? It was that crap about Colette Mayer!

TSUKIKO: Colette Mayer? She was that finalist you mentioned before, right?

ASAMI: Yep, _that_ bitch! 

ASAMI: Collette wasn't "the fashion world's sweetheart" or any of that garbage! Backstage, she was just as much of a bitch as the rest of us!

ASAMI: God, I remember when she won over Adah Zien. I was pissed she stole that girl's spot in the finale! She looked like heaven's little angel in the filmed version, but backstage she cheered about her elimination!

ASAMI: I can't believe she was the fan favorite that season! The world has no taste, I swear!

ASAMI: She didn't even deserve to make it that far, I tell you! Her victories were rigged!

TSUKIKO: (laugh) Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic?

ASAMI: Well, that's my style! Seriously though. It's fucking obvious!

ASAMI: I mean, at the start of the season she was a fairly decent designer. Nothing special, but enough to skirt by. However, even a blind man could see her struggle near the end.

ASAMI: And do you know what I found out after the show? Every week, the show's website did a poll about everyone's favorite contestants. And she won every fucking time!

ASAMI: The producers knew full well how loved she was! If she won, it would be a delight to the general public! The perfect underdog story!

ASAMI: In fact, I'm pretty sure the only reason she didn't win the entire season was because the finale was live! Everyone could clearly see our progress, and the fact she was getting her ass kicked by me.

ASAMI: If they went through with it, there would have been a backlash. So, they gave me the win.

TSUKIKO: Asami-

ASAMI: AND SPEAKING OF WHICH-

_Oh boy._

ASAMI: Guess where I placed in that poll? Dead last! The only things people said about me was that I was too ugly, too bitchy, and too much other bullshit.

ASAMI: And the editing job I got didn't make things any better! Do you think they showed a single frame of me being nice? Bullshit! I was a stone-cold bitch throughout!

ASAMI: And I bet you're wondering why they gave the future winner such an evil edit!

TSUKIKO: Not-

ASAMI: I'll tell you! Because they didn't plan on me winning!

ASAMI: From what I can tell, I was supposed to go home around the halfway point of the series! They always get rid of lower-level villains around that time, even from season one!

ASAMI: Well, you know what? I never made it into the bottom! Even my lowest week was when my work was simply mediocre!

ASAMI: I also noticed this during shooting. And you know what? I played it up like a goddammit champion! And look where it got me!

TSUKIKO: From what I understand, it seems like a lot of riggery went on behind the scenes…

ASAMI: That's an understatement, sweetheart. It's funny, but you never truly realize until you're in that position.

ASAMI: We're the producer's playthings, I'm afraid. Oh well. I suppose that's the price of fame.

ASAMI: Plus, it was pretty fun steamrolling Colette in that final competition.

  
  


**_Asami’s Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 1/5
> 
> Asami chatted about some backstage stuff from Operation Fashion. The series seems to have a history of creating falsely-edited events and some rigging. This annoys Asami a lot, but for the most part she takes it in stride.


	33. Asami #2 - Designs: Ten. Looks: Three.

ASAMI: Darling, how would you like a free makeover?

TSUKIKO: What? Really?

ASAMI: Well, duh! You’re a fan, right? Then you deserve to look at least half as good as me!

She leaned in, peering closely at Tsukiko's face. 

ASAMI: Let’s see… 

ASAMI: Obviously, that outfit could be improved. I’m thinking a sheath dress. Something to emphasize those curves of yours. Wearing that paper bag of an outfit certainly isn’t doing them any favors. 

ASAMI: We can keep the cardigan, but at least ditch the accessories. The cowboy look is _so_ last season. 

ASAMI: As for the makeup, we can add some blush to heighten your cheeks. And some eyeliner for those eyes. And eye shadow. And mascara. 

ASAMI: …

ASAMI: ...Maybe you should just get a new face.

TSUKIKO: (eyeroll) Gee, thanks. 

ASAMI: You think I’m joking?

ASAMI: Darling, sometimes in life, you just have to realize your own faults. And once you learn what they are, do you know what you do?

TSUKIKO: Try and improve them?

ASAMI: Get plastic surgery! 

TSUKIKO: WHAT!?

ASAMI: Yessir! I know this great guy who can do it for you! Cheap, too! I’ll put a good word and see if we can get you a discount. 

TSUKIKO: Hold on! Isn’t that illegal?

ASAMI: Illegal shmilligal! Do you want to look fabulous or not? 

ASAMI: You can go through life as an ugly hag, or you could shape up and become something beautiful to the world!

ASAMI: Why, take me for example! 

ASAMI: Take a moment and observe. See the firm, buxom breasts? The supple ass? All masterclasses of the finest plastic surgery work!

ASAMI: God, the little touches were amazing, too! I got some liposuction here, a tummy tuck here…

ASAMI: Oh! And the face! By god, the face!

ASAMI: That surgeon gave me the face of a goddess. The nose, the lips, an entire lift, really!

ASAMI: That man’s a living legend! He could have rivaled that sniveling little thing from our class if he truly wanted to! 

TSUKIKO: Wait a second! So, every single part of you’s just a product of plastic surgery?

ASAMI: Are you stupid or something? Of course not!

TSUKIKO: Thank God, because I thought-

ASAMI: Those fuckers couldn’t do a damn thing about my eyes! All they could manage was a simple eyelid lift, yet I’m still stuck with these borderline-gonkish irises, aren’t I? 

ASAMI: It's pitiful! I was so close to perfection! But, hey, at least contacts exist!

TSUKIKO: Don’t you think you went a bit overboard? Sure, some enhancements were probably okay, but look at yourself! You’re not even _you_ anymore!

ASAMI: That’s the end goal, honey! 

ASAMI: Before you had the pleasure of meeting me, hell, back before my grand debut on Operation Fashion, I was an ugly little thing! God, I can’t even describe everything wrong with me, or we’d be here all day! 

ASAMI: But now, I’ve transformed! Forged into the nearest version of beauty I could possibly be! 

ASAMI: I’m almost perfect! And when I am, I’ll officially be the most beautiful thing on the planet! _Way_ better than those bitches on Operation Fashion! Understand? 

TSUKIKO: What? Dude, I’m sure you looked fine before the surgery!

ASAMI: _Bullshit!_ You didn’t have to live in my old body, did you? You didn’t know what being me was like!

TSUKIKO: What _was_ it like?

ASAMI: ...Nothing interesting enough to share with a fan. Now, you want that makeover or not? 

**_Asami's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 2/5
> 
> Despite being underage, Asami has had numerous amounts of plastic surgery, getting everything on her body but her eyes done. Though she’s no longer what she used to be, she doesn’t mind at all, even seeing her old self as ugly.


	34. Asami #3 - Makin' The Sticks Revive Again

ASAMI: It's horrible! _HORRIBLE!_

TSUKIKO: Uh... what seems to be the problem?

ASAMI: A whole seeping pot of bullshit, but creator's block is the icing on the feces-covered cake!

ASAMI: I've only managed to make three outfits as of late, Tsukiko. THREE! And all are completely hideous! 

ASAMI: Avert your eyes, child! I'd rather not have you blinded by a severe lack of talent! 

TSUKIKO: Oh, I'm sure it's not _that_ bad.

ASAMI: Of course you would think that, you tacky tweed-covered twit! But stuff like this would get someone of my status cancelled!

TSUKIKO: ...Right. Well, how about I be the judge of that?

ASAMI: Suit yourself, but don't come crawling back to me when you lose your eyesight! 

Asami placed a hand over her eyes and dismissively waved to three mannequins nearby, all wearing different types of apparel. 

The first was a long, robe-like dress. Its pure-white exterior was decorated to the nines in black and crystal-clear gemstones, giving the clothing a glowing appearance.

The second was a maroon-colored lolita dress, decked out in frills and a long line of bows running down the left side. Although it felt more in place for cosplaying than high fashion, it still looked well-polished.

Then, there was the third one.

Compared to the flashiness of its predecessors, the shirt in front of her was completely jarring. It was a solid gold-wheat colour, interlinked with small strands of gold. With a blue hue on top and an emerald green at the bottom, it created an optical illusion of a wheat field with simple colors alone. 

TSUKIKO: Eh? You made this?

ASAMI: Of course I did, who else could?

ASAMI: ...So, what are your thoughts on it?

TSUKIKO: Huh? Why do you ask?

ASAMI: B-Because it's an experimental style I'm working on, dummy! I'm nothing without feedback!

TSUKIKO: Then... it looks good? I'm not really sure why you call this hideous, to be honest. 

With that one phrase, all the coldness Asami had evaporated.

TSUKIKO: And there's another reason why I'm so confused. It seems you care a lot about this outfit then you’re letting on.

ASAMI: Keep it down, will you? At this rate, the cameras are gonna broadcast this to the entire world!

TSUKIKO: I... don't think they'd care that much about your rejected works. No offense.

ASAMI: It's not that, it's... ugh!

ASAMI: (Whispering) I'm going to let you in on a little trade secret, understand? But pick the conversation above whispering level and you won't have many vocal chords left once I'm done with you. 

TSUKIKO: Works for me. 

ASAMI: It better.

ASAMI: Now, every three months or so, I book off a single week from my busy schedule to visit the inspiration for pieces like these.

TSUKIKO: And where exactly is this place?

ASAMI: I... are you daft? It's a drab little farm town. But what it lacks in city glamor, it makes up for in natural wonders perfect for studying.

ASAMI: To help with inspiration, I look around at their environment. They have waterfalls! Lush fields! ORCHARDS! 

Asami paused, woefully taking a glance back at the nearest camera. 

ASAMI: ...Of course, appropriation is always an issue, so I make sure to speak to the locale as well for tips. Even if their idea of style is soooo back-country. 

TSUKIKO: Huh. How exactly did these "back-country" people react when you first stormed into their town?

ASAMI: ...As one would expect. 

ASAMI: When I set my feet down there just months after winning Operation Fashion, there was some obvious tension. Not a soul recognized my glamorous face! Can you imagine how that must feel?

ASAMI: However, you better believe I won their hearts! I had to stoop to their level to do so, but still!

ASAMI: Now do you see what I mean? Such backwater behavior from me would destroy my career if it was outed! 

TSUKIKO: I... don't think it's that bad. You just want to not feel like a stranger, if I'm reading things right.

ASAMI: Yes, but I don't want to be a stranger to trends, either! Behaving like a little bumpkin will never be fashion's biggest trend!

TSUKIKO: Hey, there's nothing wrong with hospitality! Especially with people you wouldn't normally associate with! 

ASAMI: Well, if you like that experiment so much, why not take it off my hands? I'm sure it'll look much better on yourself than any actual model.

TSUKIKO: Uh... thanks?

ASAMI: My pleasure. And do us both a favor and never mention this again, alright? It’s bad for the brand. 

**_Asami’s Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 3/5
> 
> To get herself inspired, Asami books a week off every three months to visit a farm town. Although initially met with coldness, she slowly got the community warmed up to her, and even seems into their people and sights. Although she sees the works influenced by this bad for her brand, she's the most sentimental about them.


	35. Noriko #1 - Alone Among The Couples

NORIKO: Tsukiko, this is a horrible mistake you’re making. Hanging around me is just going to make you worse.

TSUKIKO: Whether or not that’s the case, I still want to give this a try. You’re the Ultimate Matchmaker, right? You’ve helped so many people find love. And I want to give some back to you.

NORIKO: (shaking head) I should’ve known I wasn’t getting rid of you that easily. 

NORIKO: Alright. I’ll budge. I just need some answers from you first. 

TSUKIKO: Okay, shoot.

NORIKO: What, exactly, do you admire in someone?   
  


TSUKIKO: (laughing) Noriko, you don’t need to change anything! Just keep being you!

NORIKO: Thank you, but that’s terrible advice. Seriously, though. I’m interested in your answer.

TSUKIKO: Okay! I guess… a strong sense of right and wrong? I don’t know, I don’t think about it too often.

NORIKO: Alright, cool. Now, which do you like more: guys or girls?   
  


TSUKIKO: Either works just-

TSUKIKO: Hey, wait a second! You’re trying to match-make me, aren’t you?

NORIKO: (shrug) I should’ve known. You’re way too perceptive to fall for such a lousy trick.

TSUKIKO: That’s nice and all, but I didn’t come here for someone else! I came for  _ you _ !

NORIKO: Not interested. Sorry.

TSUKIKO: That’s not what I mean! C’mon, I’m sure you have some interesting stories about your job! 

NORIKO: (awkward chuckle) I don’t think it’s wise sharing people’s personal lives, Tsukiko…

TSUKIKO: Well, have you at least seen any cute people go through your services?

Noriko looked uncomfortable.

TSUKIKO: Oooh, that look on my face tells me that’s a yes! So, what’s your type?

NORIKO: ...I don’t have one. At all.

TSUKIKO: (wink) Oh, don’t be shy! Your secret’s safe with me! 

NORIKO: No, I’m serious. Throughout every single person who’s breezed through my life, I’ve never felt attracted to any of them.

TSUKIKO: ...Wait, really?

NORIKO: Really.

TSUKIKO: That’s… That’s good, I guess! It’s probably for the best that you don’t fall for a client!

NORIKO: ...It’s not just clients, Tsukiko. 

NORIKO: Outside my work, I’ve seen thousands of people. Rugged bad-boy types, petite girly girls, and even supermodels pointed to as the standard of beauty. 

NORIKO: But I look at them and feel nothing. 

TSUKIKO: Does that… bother you?

NORIKO: It used to. Sometimes, I’d look over the happy couples I created, just to see if I could understand what they were feeling. But no matter how long I gazed into their lives, I never could. 

NORIKO: When I started noticing this, all I could feel was a hollowness inside me I felt pressured to fill. Like I was less of a person for not understanding such a common concept. After all, how could the one person who didn’t understand love choose other people’s romances? 

NORIKO: As the years went by, though, I’ve grown to accept it. Besides, it’s much more satisfying giving others true love than experiencing it myself.

NORIKO: It’s the damnedest thing, really. I can pick up on so much of a person, but the one thing I could never read was the concept of love.

NORIKO: ...And maybe it’s better for everyone that I didn’t.

_ A matchmaker who’s never experienced love? It’s a shame. Someone who's worked hard to give other people happiness never experienced the same thing. _

_ Still, maybe that doesn’t matter. Because what she needs isn’t a lover.  _

_ It’s a friend. _

**_Noriko’s Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 1/5
> 
> Despite dealing with people’s love lives, Noriko has never fallen in love or even felt attracted to anyone. She used to be depressed she couldn’t feel what her clients were feeling, but slowly accepted this about herself.


	36. Noriko #2 - The Truth About Love

NORIKO: (sigh) What’s with you? Why do you feel the need to run back to _me_ of all people?

NORIKO: Go on, scram. I’m sure literally anyone else would be a better fit for your precious time. 

TSUKIKO: No way. You’re not going to push me away like this.

NORIKO: Then let’s make this quick. I’d rather not have you be using up all your free time on someone like me. 

NORIKO: So, what types of things are you into, anyways? Shooting the shit, so to speak? 

TSUKIKO: I… guess you could say that. You?

NORIKO: Take a good look at me and take a wild guess.

NORIKO: ...Let’s just say if you guessed I make flower crowns in my spare time, then you’re completely off the mark. 

NORIKO: My hobbies are relics of the past, however. Nowadays, I’ve taken the route of Chie and just been focused on work. 

TSUKIKO: How is it, anyways? 

NORIKO: I doubt you’d be interested. It isn’t like how it’s made out in the movies. There’s no passionate moments of true love, nor any dramatic spurs of sudden romance. Just a dry, dry procedure. 

TSUKIKO: If it will make you talk to me, then why not?

NORIKO: (smile) Your determination knows no bounds, does it? Fine, but it’s your loss. 

NORIKO: First of all, people submit their preferences to me. I encourage them to be completely open with me about them, no matter how strange they may be. Besides, I’ve seen it all by this point. 

NORIKO: They can then send it either through long-distance means, or by visiting me in person. It’s probably not hard to imagine the former’s more popular.

NORIKO: After collecting candidates, I go through everyone to find the person’s best match, weeding it down to three people. I then meet those people for a number of basic interviews. 

NORIKO: It doesn’t matter what their response is, though. Their actions matter much more than their words, anyways. And even five minutes is enough to give me some answers.

NORIKO: From there, I choose the best person and arrange a surprise location where they and the client can meet. If something comes up, I just reschedule. However, that usually doesn’t happen, especially for those _very_ desperate for love.

NORIKO: ...And that’s basically it. Are you bored yet?

TSUKIKO: No, just a little confused.

NORIKO: (chuckling) I know, it’s a bit of a strange way to conduct a business. But I suppose you have to play to your strengths.

TSUKIKO: No, it’s not that. I just find it crazy how you can go through so many people, but somehow always know which person someone wants. How do you do it? 

NORIKO: ...Allow me to tell you a personal story of mine.

NORIKO: Way back in the day, before I had a website or a PO box or any idea what I was doing with my life, there was this man I happened to run into.

NORIKO: The poor fucker had gotten into a tussle with some delinquents, and it clearly showed. His bones were so shattered that I’m surprised he was even functioning at all. 

NORIKO: The one thing that those people completely destroyed, however, was his satisfaction in life. He’d grown depressed over his state, and could you blame him?

NORIKO: I probably shouldn’t have gotten involved, but seeing how badly those people fucked over his life unsettled something inside me. Something I don’t think I’ve felt that strongly with my clients in a long, long time. 

NORIKO: There was a lot I ended up learning just being around that man. Mainly, how he needed someone in his life more than ever. However, the problem was what he needed and wanted were two _very_ different things. 

NORIKO: Luckily, I had the insight to make the choice for him. There was this nurse his age in the area who I knew at the time and, after getting a better feel of her, learned she was just as lonely as him. One secretly-arranged meeting later, and they began dating.

NORIKO: Well, years later, I found out that those two got married. And that’s when _I_ learned I might actually have a good understanding of this “love” thing after all.

TSUKIKO: What made you tell me this? 

NORIKO: (smiling) Think of it as a gift for putting up with me.

NORIKO: Now, please get back to doing something _not_ involving me for a change.

**_Noriko's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 2/5
> 
> Noriko’s approach to matchmaking is actually pretty practical: she whittles the people down to three, then has a meeting with them just to watch their actions. She focuses on what people need rather than want, but tries balancing the two if possible.


	37. Noriko #3: Down On Skid Row

When Tsukiko arrived, Noriko was going through a package of cigarettes, bringing it to her lips and flicking a match. The area filled with the pungent odor of smoke while she eyed up her up. 

NORIKO: This again? I can’t get rid of you, can I?

NORIKO: What do you need? A cigarette or something?

TSUKIKO: Nah, I don’t smoke. It’s bad for a talent involving running around, y’know? Thanks for the offer, though.

NORIKO: (putting them away) Wise choice.

NORIKO: Trust me, I don’t want to be breezing through these things either. It’s a bad habit that I’m now stuck with, I’m afraid.

TSUKIKO: Well, do the vending machines have anything you can use to quit? Like nicotine patches or something?

NORIKO: Checked already. If I’m ever getting off these things, I’ll need to go cold turkey. 

TSUKIKO: Well, that really sucks…

NORIKO: Hey, I’m just glad we have vending machines at all. You bet your ass we didn’t have stuff like that in _my_ neighborhood. 

TSUKIKO: Really? I’ve been all over the place, and vending machines are very common. What part of the country do you live in?

NORIKO: ...Nothing _you’d_ like.

TSUKIKO: Oh, come on! The way you normally act, it’s not like you grew up in some cannibal country or something!

NORIKO: (shaking her head) Behavior and personal experience don’t always correlate, Tsukiko. Learned that a long, _long_ time ago. 

NORIKO: Regardless, I suppose this is _one_ way to get you off my back. 

Noriko paused, taking a long and drawn-out drag of her cigarette. Releasing the smoke from her lungs, she turned back with newfound moroseness. 

NORIKO: ...Here’s your little history lesson for today, kid.

NORIKO: After The Tragedy centuries ago, you know how Japan eventually rebuilt itself, right?

NORIKO: Well, not all parts of the country could return back to their former glory. Sometimes, smaller towns got left behind to rot, all to fix bigger, more populated areas. 

NORIKO: And one of those small towns was where I grew up. 

NORIKO: (laughing) You can see why I’m so fucked up now, can’t ya?

_Places like that still exist? I thought the government would have done a better job cleaning up._

_...Then again, the government has never exactly been the most trustworthy._

NORIKO: Tell me, have your travels ever brought you to one of those places?

TSUKIKO: Can’t say they ever have. I’ve just been to some of the bigger towns in Japan. What’s it like, anyways? Living in a post-disaster society?

NORIKO: Hell. But you learn to adjust.

TSUKIKO: …

NORIKO: (chuckling) Looks like my stories are finally working, eh? Well, how about we run things down even further? 

NORIKO: Any systems implemented were far too late to do anything: every political figure who set foot in that town was dead or driven insane within a day. 

NORIKO: As you can imagine, a place like that was left to rot on its own over time. But through the nightly dead bodies and forming gangs, we somehow created our own group of fucked-up subcultures. 

NORIKO: The first group were what I liked to call the sensible bunch. Normal, well-adjusted people born into a strange environment. People with wills stronger than iron and eyes that had seen it all. 

NORIKO: However, to live a regular life is hard out there. You’d have to use every tool you have up in your brain to survive. What dangers could lie ahead on a day-to-day basis, what type of strengths and weaknesses your opposition had, things like that. 

NORIKO: All of it was enough to drive some people mad. It’s not such a wonder why most people in this category either took their own life or conformed to group number two.

TSUKIKO: ...And those are?

NORIKO: The fucking degenerates. 

NORIKO: The most manageable were small-town gangs with morally-confused people, who potentially still had time to pull out of their bad habits. But the worst consisted of sick, twisted minds _who deserve to die in the rotting carcass of a town they fester in!_

NORIKO: ...As you can imagine, I left that place asap once the matchmaking business took off. Because… it fucks with you. Especially under circumstances like the one our class is currently under. 

NORIKO: So, is that enough for you? Or do you further wish to speak to the wreck they produced? 

TSUKIKO: Wreck? You kidding me?

TSUKIKO: Noriko, I don’t know what type of person you take me for, but you’re not like any of those people! Sure, the… bouts of anger aren’t exactly the best thing ever, but I’ve seen the rest of you! And it’s a far cry from those people, if I say so myself!  
  


NORIKO: …

NORIKO: ...You’ve got a lot of nerve, you know that? 

NORIKO: If continuing to be tainted by me is your idea of a good time, then there's not much else I can do to stop you.

NORIKO: ...Just remember, I warned you.

**_Noriko’s Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 3/5
> 
> Noriko grew up in a town still affected by the disaster, doing her best to survive. She's since left her hometown behind, but still suffers from the damage it's done to her and blames it for her toxicity.


	38. Yutaka #1 - I Hope I Get It

YUTAKA: (blushing) Y-You wanted to spend time with me? I, uh, wasn’t prepared for this at all…

YUTAKA: I-I was actually planning on working on a dance routine. It’s not a duet or anything, but you can dance alongside me if you’d wish.

TSUKIKO: Hey, why not? You’re the best person for the job!

YUTAKA: U-Uh, yeah! Just… follow me.

He started dancing, with her following along the best she could. As the dance continues, he looks more and more annoyed until-

YUTAKA: No, no, _no_! Your steps are all wrong! What the hell was the turn? Do you have two left feet or something?

TSUKIKO: H-Hey! Easy there! I’m just practicing, remember?

YUTAKA: A practice session is no excuse! This is the time to iron out all the flaws _before_ people see them! 

YUTAKA: Now, back to your place! Let’s take this from the top!

TSUKIKO: M-Maybe I should sit this one out…

YUTAKA: _What?_ Why? We’re just getting started! 

TSUKIKO: Well… 

TSUKIKO: ...You’re being a little too strict.

She paused, looking at his face. She was expecting him to be angry, or at least annoyed. Instead, he seemed pensive.

YUTAKA: ...If you insist. Just watch my routine closely, alright?

Tsukiko nodded, a bit worried by his lack of reaction.

From the sidelines, she watched, quickly growing entranced by the full-scale ballet performance he was performing in front of her.

When he was finished, he approached.

YUTAKA: There. Now, have you taken notes?

TSUKIKO: Yutaka! That was fantastic! 

YUTAKA: (blushing) W-What? You _did_ watch my performance, right?

TSUKIKO: ...It looked fine to me. 

YUTAKA: You’re very nice, but those moves were inexcusable! 

YUTAKA: Did you see me out there? That attitude turn I performed was awful! My leg was lifted at a measly 135 degree angle! That’s amateur, Tsukiko! _Amateur_! 

YUTAKA: With a failure like this, it’s best to pack my bags and kiss the choreography world goodbye! Nobody would hire a talentless, worthless, has-been-

TSUKIKO: Woah, woah, woah. Aren’t you being a little hard on yourself?

YUTAKA: What I’m being is _practical!_ If I focus on my flaws now, I can become a better teacher for others.

YUTAKA: And let me tell you, that _also_ needs improving! Especially after that Broadway fiasco!

TSUKIKO: You mean the one that took two years to complete, right?

YUTAKA: Exactly! At first, everything was going well. I was hired by an ambitious director, who put raw vision over the language barrier. Though some choreography was built into the show already, he gave me free range of what was left, as well as a personal translator to make things easier.

YUTAKA: But then, I realized what people he put me in charge of.

YUTAKA: It was a nightmare! We gave so much advice for improving their dance routines, but all I got back from them was complaints!

_Considering his reactions to me dancing, that’s not that hard to imagine…_

YUTAKA: Well, people began quitting left and right! For two full years, we went through actors for nearly the entire cast! Even the fictional choreographer character quit on me!

YUTAKA: When we finally managed to roll out the show, it was too late. It got rave reviews and all, but that setback hasn’t earned me any calls back from a single director. And who could blame them!?

YUTAKA: (distressed) Everything I did was all my fault, Tsukiko! And I was too stupid to realize it in time!

Tsukiko wasn’t sure whether he realizes the _real_ problem or just sad about the failed show.

TSUKIKO: If you want to improve, let me help you!

YUTAKA: (blushing) R-Really? I-I don’t know what to say…

TSUKIKO: Say nothing! Just… let _me_ lead the dances once in a while.

YUTAKA: (squirming) Sounds… _Wonderful_ …

_This is going to be tougher than I thought…_

**_Yutaka’s Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 1/5
> 
> Yutaka’s method of teaching is overly-strict, to the point where mistakes can’t be made even during practice. This problem was especially bad during his run on Broadway, as his demands caused dozens to quit.


	39. Yutaka #2 - Whipped Into Shape

YUTAKA: Ah, Tsukiko. You're just in time for my daily regimen. Care to join me?

TSUKIKO: ...What do you plan on doing first?

YUTAKA: Let me see... a half-hour of isometric exercises, a thousand burpees, an hour of jump rope, and three hour of lifting the heaviest objects I can find. The usual.

YUTAKA: If you'd like, I can add more. I _have_ been slacking on my jumping jacks...

TSUKIKO: Uh, I think I'll just sit out again…

YUTAKA: Hmmm… how about I start you off small?

TSUKIKO: I guess, but-

YUTAKA: Then what are you waiting for? Pick up those knees! This room isn't jogging around itself for five hours!

TSUKIKO: Oh, okay. That's-

TSUKIKO: WHAT!? Five hours!? 

YUTAKA: Of course. It's child's play, really. 

TSUKIKO: Okay, I'm _really_ sitting this one out! I love exercising and everything, but I'm not doing it for five hours! 

YUTAKA: (crosses arms) For a sharpshooter, I thought you'd care a bit more about being physically fit.

TSUKIKO: Dude, you're the buffest person in this school. I really doubt you need to be doing exercises.

TSUKIKO: Besides, you've seen what dances you've done, right? Pretty sure you burn at least a thousand calories just _practicing_.

YUTAKA: (blushing) Y-You're giving me too much credit, Tsukiko.

YUTAKA: However, you're severely underestimating this routine's importance. Just one day of missing my training can spell disaster! 

YUTAKA: If I become complacent and lazy for even a minute, I'm back to square one! Then, I'd be no better than where I started!

TSUKIKO: Where you started? 

YUTAKA: Do you honestly believe I was always like this?

TSUKIKO: Actually, yes.

YUTAKA: (blushing) W-Well, you'd be terribly mistaken! It took years of self-improvement to get where I am today!

YUTAKA: Here, take a look at this.

He pulled out a small picture and passed it over to Tsukiko. On it, it showed a large group of people celebrating. Everyone in the photo seemed either slim or muscular, with the only exception being a miserable-looking fat kid in the background. 

YUTAKA: See that child?

YUTAKA: (pulling his hat over his eyes) ...That’s me. 

She looked at him now. Currently, he was a mountain of muscles and abs. Even without that, the two people look nothing alike. She almost thought he was joking for a minute but, knowing Yutaka, didn't think he has that in him.

YUTAKA: Do you see how pathetic I was?

TSUKIKO: (laughing) Dude, you were just a little fat. Who cares?

YUTAKA: _I_ did! Do you know what it’s like to be overweight, Tsukiko?

TSUKIKO: Can’t say I do. Always been as skinny as a rake, I’m afraid…

YUTAKA: Then you don’t know how much pressure is on you to become fit!

_Pretty sure you_ still _act pressured, even while you're muscular..._

YUTAKA: But all that made me do was resent people! All I could see was the thing I thought I could never get myself!

YUTAKA: But do you think I ever bothered to change it? Of course not! I was a stupid kid who lacked the drive to even make an effort! 

YUTAKA: It took me years to crawl out of that hole, Tsukiko! And, as God is my witness, I’m not letting myself fall into that again!

YUTAKA: So, it’s now or never! Are you going to exercise and actually make an effort, or are you going to keep sitting on your ass, watching your chance to improve slip away?

TSUKIKO: ...I’m in.

YUTAKA: Good! Finally, some drive!

TSUKIKO: Buuut, I’m only doing it for an hour tops.

YUTAKA: WHAT!? Pitiful! 

TSUKIKO: …Do you want me to work out with you or not?

YUTAKA: (hiding under hat) A-Acceptable, but still pitiful!

**_Yutaka's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 2/5
> 
> Yutaka is obsessed with keeping himself fit. He used to be overweight as a kid and felt pressured to lose weight, but didn’t have the motivation to try. He regrets this time in his life and doesn’t want to fall back into his old habits.


	40. Yutaka #3 - Famous Feet

YUTAKA: ...Aaaand, one-thousand! You're doing better, but those saunters still need improvement! Fifty more, right now! 

TSUKIKO: (catching her breath) Can’t… we… try something else…

YUTAKA: What? Giving up so soon? I expected better from you!

TSUKIKO: Then... how about... we compromise? We can go... play a sport in the gym... or something. Something a bit... less strenuous.

He dropped his stern frown in the span of a second. 

TSUKIKO: ...Something wrong?

YUTAKA: Uh, w-well… Sports like that are the biggest wastes of time! All it consists of is idiots running around, pelting things at each other! There’s no strategy to it in the slightest! 

YUTAKA: Not to mention, those so-called “fun activities” have racked up a lot of injuries! Why the hell would anyone want to play something where you could break your leg!?

TSUKIKO: Well, those are just the worst-case scenarios. What if you broke your leg while dancing?

YUTAKA: A-Are you honestly comparing the art of dancing to a measly _sport!?_ The world of choreography is way more nuanced than that!

YUTAKA: Do sports allow for flexibility and personal expression!? What work was put into listlessly throwing things around for an hour!? Can a measly game ever captivate an audience, with performances heralded as masterpieces by all that see them? 

TSUKIKO: Who said this is for “artistic expression” or whatever? C'mon, me and you playing baseball together will be a load of fun!

Tsukiko gave her biggest, brightest grin directly at Yutaka, watching as his uncertain look was now accompanied by a bright-red blush. He tried to look away, but it was obvious the damage was already done. 

YUTAKA: I-I mean, I guess I could go for a round or two… J-Just make it quick, alright?

TSUKIKO: That's what I like to hear! Now, let's play ball!

\-------

One stop at the storage room later and the two entered the gym, with Tsukiko slugging the equipment bag over her shoulder with relief while Yutaka lingered behind, eyeing up the gym uncomfortably. 

Once they got to the middle of the room, Tsukiko kneeled down, dug through the bag for a baseball, and tossed it to Yutaka. While he missed the shot and picked the ball off of the ground, she took out a bat and readied her stance. 

TSUKIKO: Alright, give me your best toss!

YUTAKA: ...You sure?

TSUKIKO: Trust me, I'll hit this thing so hard I'll burst a hole in the ceiling! Now pitch… pitcha-pitcha-pitcha!

YUTAKA: Uh… alright.

He wound his arm and threw directly towards Tsukiko, but the ball limply fell right in front of him. 

TSUKIKO: No need to go easy on me, give me your worst! 

He picked up the ball from the ground, tightening his grip on it with a frown. He wound up and threw with all his might towards her. 

The ball trajected several feet away from Tsukiko, hitting the back wall with a distant thud. 

TSUKIKO: ...Yutaka?

YUTAKA: _No, I can do this! Just stand right there!_  
  


He grabbed the ball and kept throwing, each time either failing to get enough momentum or completely missing where she was located. Tsukiko put down her bat and approached him, with him continuing to throw at the space she used to be. He only stopped when, after failing yet another pitch, she put a hand on his back. 

TSUKIKO: ...If this isn’t your thing, we can stop, you know. 

He paused, looking where the ball landed in frustration. Trembling, he grabbed his hat and buried his eyes into it. 

TSUKIKO: Uh, sorry about this idea. We can go back to dancing if you really want…

YUTAKA: …

TSUKIKO: ...Your throwing wasn’t _that_ bad, you know.

YUTAKA: Don’t lie to me. I can’t pitch to save my life. Or swing a racket. Or even kick a fucking ball into a net. 

TSUKIKO: Hey, that’s okay. It’s just a stupid little past-time, anyways. 

YUTAKA: To _you,_ maybe.

TSUKIKO: Yes, to me. And it should be to you as well. You don’t have to get every little thing right, you know. 

YUTAKA: This… is different. 

YUTAKA: ...Miss, don’t you recognize my last name at all? 

_Of course I do. The name’s in the news constantly. But that has to be a completely different set of Kobaras._

_...Right?_

TSUKIKO: Well… yeah. But each one of those guys didn’t come from a theatrical background. One opened a ski resort, another helped a soccer team win nationals, and another scored…

TSUKIKO: ...Oh. 

He crossed his arms, unable to look Tsukiko in the eye. 

YUTAKA: Your assumptions of my background are sorely mistaken. 

YUTAKA: Sports have been a knack of ours, from the founding members of our household to everyone alive right now. In fact, if the Ultimate system wasn’t discontinued, I’m sure they would all be considered one.

YUTAKA: ...Then _I_ came along. 

YUTAKA: I was the youngest in my family at the time, so my relatives got me to work right away. As soon as I could properly move around, they threw me into a thousand different sports. 

YUTAKA: Each week, I was given something new to try and perfect. We started out with the essentials, like baseball and tennis. 

YUTAKA: Then we tried more obscure sports like water polo. 

YUTAKA: ...By the time I started practicing dwarf tossing, I’m pretty sure they gave up on me. 

YUTAKA: It was the most baffling thing to our family. I was the only black sheep to ever stain their good name. They kept throwing more and more at me, but that just put me deeper and deeper into apathy. 

YUTAKA: After all, why should anyone bother with something so… worthless? 

TSUKIKO: Hey, at least you got the last laugh over them. You’re the only person here with an Ultimate talent, right? 

YUTAKA: Yes, and it’s one that’s cost me dirty looks from my family. Imagine, the one thing I was actually good at, and it divided my family on whether it counts as a “sport” or not. 

He crossed his arms tighter, retreating into himself more than ever. She didn’t know what else to do, but felt a small piece of herself speak for her. 

TSUKIKO: That can’t be true. I’m sure your family loved you. They… just didn’t understand you, that’s all.

YUTAKA: ...

YUTAKA: ...You treat me way too well, miss. 

TSUKIKO: Good, then maybe you’ll start as well. How about we go back to those saunters? Last time I checked you’re pretty damn good at those. 

YUTAKA: Miss, we went over this. I’m mediocre at best.

YUTAKA: (blushes) ...But thank you anyway. 

  
  


**_Yutaka's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 3/5
> 
> Yutaka grew up in a famous sports-related family, but was the sole black sheep due to his inability to pick up on a single sport. Even after finding his stride as a choreographer, there's doubts over whether what he's doing can be considered one of their family's specialty. He still feels resentment over not being able to live up to the family name.


	41. Ryou #1 - 4'11''

Ryou was grunting and stretching when she first came in, doing a painful-looking technique.

RYOU: Hmph… C’mon… 

RYOU: Oh! Hello there, Tsukiko! It is always a pleasure basking in your presence.

TSUKIKO: Ryou? What are you doing?

RYOU: It’s… a new tai chi move.

TSUKIKO: Is… Is tai chi supposed to look that painful?

RYOU: I can assure you, “The Crementum” is a time honored technique which-

Tsukiko heard a crack. 

RYOU: AAAAAAHHHHHHH! MY BACK!

RYOU: ...Whiiiich is _exactly_ what one cries out when moving onto the next step! Isn’t it a funny technique? It is best not to think about it, or your mind will be blown. 

TSUKIKO: Ryou, please don’t lie to me. Is something going on?

RYOU: My dear, this is simply a regular practice among tai chi practitioners. Nothing odd about it. 

TSUKIKO: Well, I guess I’ll never be doing tai chi, then…

RYOU: Okay, fine! You’ve twisted my hand! The reason I’m doing this is… 

RYOU: Well…

RYOU: ...Because of how you’ve been looking at me.

_The way I've looked at Ryou…_

_Did I really look at him any differently? The only thing I might have done remotely different is crane my neck talking to him, but that’s just because-_

_...Ooooooh._

TSUKIKO: You… hate being short?

RYOU: H-Hey! I prefer the term “vertically-deficient”! 

RYOU: But, yes! It’s true! I’m sick of having people tower over me like pillars! The only person shorter than me in this place is a _literal child!_ Do you know how demoralizing that is!? 

RYOU: That’s why I’ve been developing “The Crementum”! I’ve been gathering information from various sources, and blended them together into the ultimate growing technique!

He doubled over in pain, rubbing his back. 

RYOU: ...As you can see, I have some kinks to work out. But, it’s nothing attempt number two hundred seventy-three can’t fix!

TSUKIKO: (awkward chuckle) I’m all for self-improvement and everything, but please don’t hurt yourself.

RYOU: Ah, but as the great philosopher once said, “no pain, no gain!”

TSUKIKO: Did they also say “it’s better to be short than end up in a full-body cast”? 

RYOU: Well, those guys weren’t four-eleven, were they!?

TSUKIKO: That’s… not that bad, is it? I think I read a story about a professional tennis player, and they were _way_ shorter than you…

RYOU: Hey, don’t try to downplay this! Me and them are in two different situations here! What _I’m_ trying to do is lead people!

RYOU: Do you know how hard it is to do that? I come into town and try to maintain peace, but nobody takes me seriously! 

RYOU: And even when I finally manage to teach others the glory of world peace, some six-foot behemoth who looks even _slightly_ more competent swoops in! Then, everyone stops showing up to my sessions and I have to try all over again! 

RYOU: I swear, nobody cares about short people! They’re either seen as extremely insecure or mad all the time! There’s no inbetween!

Tsukiko tried not to mention how he was being both insecure and angry right now. 

RYOU: (sigh) Sometimes, I wish to return to the blissful ignorance of my youth. Before I started my journey, the only people who were taller than me were the few adults in the area...

RYOU: But then I take a deep breath, give myself a good going over, and say “I will not be deterred by the prospects of fate! I will _shape it_! For me! For them!”

RYOU: “...For him.”

_Even though Ryou can be a bit… short-sighted, it seems like his heart’s in the right place._

_He’s giving back to the community. So maybe I should give back to him._

TSUKIKO: ...Then, is there room for one more student?

RYOU: ...Really?

RYOU: B-Because if you’re trying to pity me, I have soooooo many people who want to take my lessons! Like…

RYOU: ...

RYOU: ...T-Their names aren’t important right now!

TSUKIKO: No, it’s nothing like that. I just want to take some tai chi lessons.

TSUKIKO: (smile) From the best person I know.

RYOU: ...Yes. YES! OH MY GOD THIS IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW I CAN’T-

RYOU: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! MY BACK! 

TSUKIKO: ...Maybe we should do this later.

RYOU: N-Nonsense! Spiritual oneness waits for no man!

RYOU: ...But I would enjoy visiting the infirmary.

  
  


**_Ryou’s Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 1/5
> 
> Ryou is extremely insecure about being short, coming up with a painful-looking technique to help grow faster. He sees his height as a problem when trying to lead others, feeling he’s respected less than someone taller with less experience.


	42. Ryou #2 - Modest Heroes (And Their Proud Supporters)

RYOU: Ah, you have returned. Are you ready for that tai chi lesson?

TSUKIKO: Actually-

RYOU: First, position yourself in a bow stance. Follow my lead.

RYOU: Now, focus. Let the world melt around you. 

RYOU: Breathe in. Gently raise your hands. Breathe out. Gently lower your hands. 

TSUKIKO: Ryou-

RYOU: Shhh… Let the peace inside you reign.

RYOU: ...Also, you’re seriously messing up my mojo here. 

TSUKIKO: I wanted to ask about something.

RYOU: Of course. Let me be your spiritual adviser.

TSUKIKO: No, it’s nothing like that…

TSUKIKO: Last time I talked to you, you told me you’d keep moving forward for someone you admire.

TSUKIKO: Soooo… who was it? A boyfriend or something?

RYOU: Boyfriend? Oh, no. My vessel is but one with a single room. 

RYOU: I may one day find someone to… join my essence with, but she and I will need to obtain spiritual oneness beforehand. 

RYOU: You are indeed correct about one thing, though. This person is of great reverence to me. Please, if you are aware of this person’s existence, recall their grand role of life.

_If I’m understanding Ryou correctly, then he must want me to share this person’s relationship to him…_

TSUKIKO: Is this guy… your father?

RYOU: HELL YEAH IT’S MY FATHER!

RYOU: That man is a living legend! Everything he’s ever done could be painted onto a scroll for centuries to come!

RYOU: Only _he_ could trek through ten miles of snow every day, wearing nothing but sandals and a gi! He’s so badass that the cold chill of permanent winter whips around him! He’s so cool that even _frostbite_ knows it can never lay a hand on him! 

Tsukiko thought about her own father. Even though he was a man she loved and adored, Ryou blew her passion right out of water. In a way, it was charming.

RYOU: And that's just _one_ part of his long list of awesome accomplishments! 

RYOU: You should see that guy in action! Every waking moment of his life, he combines razor-sharp wits and a canyon-sized load of skills, just to survive!

TSUKIKO: Survive? Where do you live, exactly?

RYOU: _Way_ up in the mountains, with the only things there being a wolf-filled forest and a blizzard's worth of snow! But the way dad hunts, you'd think we're living on a resort!

RYOU: Only the strong survive in a land like that! And dad's so strong, even the wolves themselves try and flee in the presence of his Ishiyamian Fist!

TSUKIKO: So your dad was a hunter? Then what did you and your mom do, exactly?

RYOU: Mom? Oh, no. My father is a stern practitioner of abstinence. I've never even met a woman until my travels.

RYOU: Let me tell you, _that_ was a strange experience… 

TSUKIKO: (chuckling) Then how did he have you? Through splitting in half like an amoeba?

RYOU: I wish! Then I'd share at least half of his godliness!

RYOU: Here, let me share the tale dad passed down to me, and see if by the end you're still not convinced that he's a God among men!

RYOU: It was a cold, chilly night. A snow storm had just passed, and the howls of wolves littered the air. It was the perfect night for hunting, and Dad did just that.

RYOU: When he traversed the forest, he came upon a bloodbath. Bodies were strewn across the ground, eaten by wolves. And if he wasn't careful, he'd be next.

RYOU: But he wasn't careful. He was badass. He slaughtered every single wolf there! But just as he was ready to take his future dinner, he heard crying.

RYOU: There, burrowed in snow and by the dead bodies, was a crying baby boy.

RYOU: From there, he had a choice. He could either trek to the nearest town in search of answers, or he could take it in as his own. But after already naming the boy Ryou, he knew his decision.

RYOU: And that's the story of how I became an Ishiyama!

TSUKIKO: And when did he tell you this?

RYOU: When I was three, apparently!

_That story seems pretty violent to tell a three year old…_

RYOU: You understand now, right? I would do anything to be like him… Maybe someday, I can make him proud...

TSUKIKO: Considering the amount of love you have for him, I think he is already.

RYOU: ...I wish that was true.

RYOU: I… am sure I've disappointed him too much already. He deserves a much better son.

RYOU: But that doesn't mean I'm not trying. 

RYOU: So, are we going to finish that tai chi lesson or what?

**_Ryou's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 2/5
> 
> Ryou adores his adoptive father, seeing him as a badass whose done several amazing feats. This includes hunting in a dangerous terrain and taking Ryou in as his own after finding him in the forest. He wishes he could be like him, but sees himself as a huge disappointment.


	43. Ryou #3 - The Road Less Travelled

Although Ryou had conducted a session with Tsukiko for a few minutes, Tsukiko felt none of her inner turmoil wash away. Frustrated, she squinted an eye open to see if her instructor would notice.

What she saw was Ryou completely doing his own thing. He tightened his bandanna, his mouth pressed into a small frown. His head moved upwards and-

RYOU: **_GAH!_ **

RYOU: _H-Hey! No peeking!_

TSUKIKO: The hell? How did you see me with your eyes closed?

RYOU: That's an Ishiyamian secret! Now, weren't you the one who wanted these sessions in the first place!?

TSUKIKO: Well, weren't you the one who wanted to _teach_ me in the first place?

RYOU: Y-Yes, but… my mind is on important matters that must be tended to first!

TSUKIKO: Such as?

RYOU: ...

RYOU: ...This, uh, may seem odious to a mere mortal, but my problem lies within the confines of this class.

RYOU: Rejuvenation has provided a golden experience, and I do not wish to give it away. However, I only have fifteen people to work with. 

RYOU: Most of you are a pleasure to bring my grace to, but I feel… stagnated. My previous outings would grace me with new faces much more frequently.

TSUKIKO: Right, you used to travel from town to town…

RYOU: What I did was beyond mere travelling. The places I saw was like the breath escaping my lungs. The people and their unique lifestyles were like the food and water I consumed.

RYOU: Yes, I faced non-believers. And thieves. And hypothermia. But that did not matter! The world itself was my substance, and I wished to consume it through any way I could.

TSUKIKO: (laughing) Damn, I wish I was half as passionate about this as you are! 

RYOU: You really should be! From what I understand, you and I are kindred spirits.

RYOU: ...You should understand, your most formative memories are when you walk from where you started.

The first days of her journey played back to her like an decrepit movie she buried in the sands of time.

TSUKIKO: ...You can say that again.

TSUKIKO: And what about you? Where exactly did you start from?

Ryou paused, tightening his bandanna.

RYOU: ...It was not an instantaneous process, I assure you.

RYOU: My path began at a young age. My father had allowed me to visit a town away from the mountains for the first time.

RYOU: While he went to sell pelts and meat to shop-owners, I… left his side. 

RYOU: I saw a lot that day, but what burned into me was my last stop. A small dojo, with people who paid no heed to me.

RYOU: Then… my father entered. I believe he had a bad business deal at that time, and my absence had made his mood no better. His scolding was much rougher that day than most.

RYOU: His ruckus alerted the presence of the instructor, who recognized him as a man he sold to. So, to extend a hand out to him for his business… the instructor taught him the lesson they were currently doing.

RYOU: ...Such slow motions came from them. But, it worked. My father was cured of the anger and pain haunting him that day.

RYOU: I… knew that day what I wished to be. I had to become that type of person. One…

RYOU: ...O-One that could ease those they loved most.

It was faint, but Tsukiko could hear the quiver in his voice. She smiled, kneeling down to rest a hand on his shoulder.

TSUKIKO: I gotta say, I think you're doing a fantastic job.

He nodded slowly, reaching for the back of his bandanna yet again.

RYOU: ...I know, I truly _am_ super awesome.

**_Ryou's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 3/5
> 
> Ryou loves to travel, enjoying constantly seeing new faces and having new experiences. This love stems from how he discovered tai chi, with him getting into it to bring peace to his father.


	44. Hibiki #1 - Drawing Conclusions

HIBIKI: …

HIBIKI: ...

_This has been going nowhere. All Hibiki's managed to do is stand in awkward silence._

_Maybe he needs a little help._

TSUKIKO: Sooooo...

HIBIKI: I'M SORRY I'M PROBABLY WASTING ALL YOUR TIME YOU COULD HAVE SPENT TALKING TO SOMEONE OTHER THAN ME AND I'M RUINING THE MOMENT AND I'M BEING AWKWARD AND STUPID AND-

TSUKIKO: H-Hold on! That's not it!

HIBIKI: N-Now you're mad at me, aren't you!? Why can't I get this right anymore!?

TSUKIKO: Hey, it's okay. I understand.

HIBIKI: Y-You do?

TSUKIKO: Yeah! I mean, you're in an unfamiliar place with people you don't really know. I could imagine that would make most people nervous!

HIBIKI: I-I'm sorry. I-I-It's been so long since I've been around so many people and all I've been doing lately is locking myself into the government infirmary a-and the only p-people I've been talking to are government staff a-and even then t-the only person I've said more than a few sentences to is my agent and...

_This isn't working at all. I need a diversion..._

She noticed the tablet he'd been clutching tightly onto the moment she talked to him. The screen was turned on and appeared to have some of doodle on it.

TSUKIKO: ...Can I see what you're drawing?

Hibiki blushed. Though he still looked mortified, he simply nodded and passed it over.

Looking over it, she didn’t really know what to expect. Maybe he drew something cute and soothing, like a rabbit. Or maybe his doodles were more frenzied, just like how he was being right now. 

What she didn’t expect was what she got. 

Drawn in extreme detail was a blueprint for an odd-looking piece of equipment. Everything was carefully labelled, written in technical jargon she had no understanding of. 

TSUKIKO: You... You drew this?

HIBIKI: I-I'm sorry! I'm sure it's terrible and boring and-

TSUKIKO: No, no! I just want to know more about it! That's all!

He looked tense, but tried to speak up.

HIBIKI: ...T-They're sketches. F-For an idea of mine.

HIBIKI: S-See the machine? I-It's supposed to connect to a patient's brain. From there, it will r-replicate specific brain wave patterns that hold memories. T-The machine will then save the information to be stored later. 

HIBIKI: I-It's stupid, but m-maybe it could help people with brain injuries. I-If we can find a way to transfer the data into those patients, w-we can save a lot of people.

TSUKIKO: That's amazing! How many more of these have you made?

HIBIKI: S-Several. D-Drawing what they look like i-is a bit of a hobby of mine…

He looked at his drawings, seemingly lost in thought.

HIBIKI: Sometimes, I wonder w-what it would be like if I shared these…

TSUKIKO: Then why don't you? You're working under the government, right? Surely they'd be interested.

HIBIKI: ...I-I wanted to once.

HIBIKI: I-I was younger and more daring back then. I had a different idea in mind and wanted to share it. To help others.

HIBIKI: ...But then I stopped myself.

HIBIKI: T-There's so much that could go wrong! I-I could never show something like this to people as important as those I work for!

HIBIKI: I-It's a terrible idea! S-Such a detailed process would need to be done before the injury, and would need to be constantly updated! Do you know h-how intrusive a process that would be? It would be like getting a minor surgery every day!

HIBIKI: A-And finding a workaround is impossible! The only way around it is DNA-based processing, but that can't be used to extract extremely specific memories! W-We'd need a scientific breakthrough for that! 

HIBIKI: A-And what if it _killed_ someone!? I-I would be all my fault! Because I was too careless to think about its flaws!

_Hibiki's probably the least careless person I know, but okay..._

HIBIKI: S-So, I've decided to keep my work away from people. 

HIBIKI: ...Where it's safer.

TSUKIKO: That's not true. You're the Ultimate Surgeon for a reason, you know. If anyone would understand what's needed to save lives, it would be you. 

HIBIKI: ...

HIBIKI: ...You’re wrong. I don’t understand anything.

HIBIKI: B-But thank you for liking my drawings. I have more if you want to see them.

  
  


**_Hibiki’s Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 1/5
> 
> Hibiki has a love for drawing blueprints of invention ideas. Although his plans are intricate and well thought-out, he’s too nervous about all the ways they can fail, deciding it’s better to keep his creations a secret than risk someone getting hurt.


	45. Hibiki #2 - Dissemination of Indisposition: A Thesis

Approaching Hibiki, he looked the same as usual. He was avoiding eye contact and looking like he’s going to collapse at any second, though him not running away was a good a start as any.

HIBIKI: ...

HIBIKI: ...Tsukiko?

The words are barely audible, but enough for Tsukiko to jump on Hibiki’s attempt at a conversation, whatever it may be.

TSUKIKO: Yes?

HIBIKI: You wouldn’t be… carrying around any rhinoviruses, right? Human metapneumovirus? _Enteroviruses!?_

TSUKIKO: ...Maybe? 

Hectically, he fiddled with the mask on his head, pulling it over his face like a gas mask.

HIBIKI: S-Stay back! We’ll get you sanitized in no time! Please, avoid d-direct contact with any part of me, and avoid sneezing in m-my direction! 

HIBIKI: Your symptoms may start out as a common cold, b-but those viruses can mutate into something far, _far_ worse! 

TSUKIKO: A common cold? Hibiki, I haven’t been sick in years. You’re fine. 

He removed his mask cautiously.

HIBIKI: A-Are you sure?

TSUKIKO: Positive.

HIBIKI: ...Okay, b-but I’m still sticking to my preventative measures. I’ll need to remove these gloves later. And the mask. And my robe. And-

TSUKIKO: Dude, you’re wearing latex gloves and a face mask. I think you’re fine. 

HIBIKI: N-No, that scientifically inaccurate. My face mask can decrease the infection of viral droplets by only 70%, and that’s if we consider proper sanitation to your hands. And judging by statistics, it looks like that number drops each year. 

HIBIKI: Latex gloves are also not fool-proof. Th-This make is composed of styrene-ethylene, which has a 25% failure rate of protection from viral illness, which is still too high of a risk factor. Neoprene gloves would be a much more suitable replacement, but I d-don’t believe we have any in the school…

HIBIKI: Th-That’s not even factoring in which particular strain is being contracted. Out of 60,000 germs, at least 1200 of them are incredibly dangerous to the average person and need to be s-sufficiently tested for some type of cure. 

HIBIKI: S-Some of those cures are very hard to find, too. Take pseudomonas aeruginosa, for example. Traditional antibiotics are ineffective towards the bacterium, especially with repeated testing. W-While using a combination of antibiotics and β-lactamase inhibitors could help fight against this, it's still important to be extremely careful. At least, until sufficient information on a complete cure can come to light or I can finish my thesis on the strain. 

TSUKIKO: What.

HIBIKI: I-I’m rambling, aren’t I? S-Sorry, I-I’m probably wasting your precious time...

TSUKIKO: No, of course not. Let’s just get back to things… a bit more easy to understand. Now, what was that about a thesis?

HIBIKI: Oh, I, uh, w-was trying to study a surefire cure for that strain of bacteria. 

HIBIKI: I-It’s nothing too special, really. I’ve done many of them before. It’s been a staple of my medical training for years now. 

TSUKIKO: You've really looked into germs this much?

HIBIKI: A-Actually, beyond that. I’ve d-done reports on hematology, obstetrics, pulmonology, or r-really just whatever else could m-make me a more well-rounded medical professional. 

HIBIKI: T-They aren’t w-worth anyone’s time, though. Really, they’re s-subpar at best. T-The academics who are interested in m-my work used to find errors in my process all the time. 

HIBIKI: O-Of course, if I h-had my way, they wouldn’t have f-found out to begin with. S-Someone I knew would always end up leaking the information, d-despite me still needing to thoroughly p-polish my theses. You can probably imagine how d-damaging an incorrect m-medical paper could be in the physician world...

TSUKIKO: That… impressive. Really, really impressive.

HIBIKI: (blushing) N-No, it’s just another piece of work. That’s all...

HIBIKI: ...But thank you. Things like that… w-well, they’re one of the few things I like about myself. 

TSUKIKO: Seriously, though. That still doesn’t mean you should worry about catching a cold this much. 

HIBIKI: A-Actually, I’ve n-never been sick a day in my life.

TSUKIKO: THEN WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT GETTING SICK!?

**_Hibiki's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 2/5
> 
> Hibiki’s written several academic reports on medical-related topics, and is extremely knowledgeable on the science of germs. This seems to have made him a germaphobe, despite having a perfect immune system.


	46. Hibiki #3 - The Motherload

HIBIKI: The… The rain… The rain in S-Spain…

TSUKIKO: Hibiki, what are you doing?

HIBIKI: Trying… to… t-talk…

HIBIKI: NO! I d-did it again!

TSUKIKO: ...You okay?

HIBIKI: I'm t-trying… trying to control my st-stutter. I've b-been reading… been reading speech therapy books from the library and wanted to see if th-they worked...

HIBIKI: I-It’s pathetic, really. I used to be able to s-speak just fine. And if I really concentrate hard, sometimes… I still can.

HIBIKI: B-But it’s been getting very bad lately. Especially the farther this… th-this semester’s going. 

TSUKIKO: Hey, maybe I can help in some way. 

HIBIKI: Y-You’re very nice, b-but I don’t think there’s a lot y-you can do…

TSUKIKO: True, but that doesn’t mean I’m giving up entirely. Now, any idea of what might have caused this stuttering thing in the first place?  
  


HIBIKI: H-Huh? W-W-Why b-bother to ask that?

TSUKIKO: Hey, it’s a start. And who knows? Maybe we can actually nip this in the bud if we know when this all started. 

HIBIKI: I-I see… B-But unfortunately, it’s not as simple as you think. 

HIBIKI: I've… b-been… been trying to research that, too. It's a neurological condition, s-so maybe I can cure it someday.

HIBIKI: There’s a surprisingly long list of reasons for why someone may develop a s-stutter. You could have had a stroke, a head injury, psychological trauma…

TSUKIKO: Do you think any of those apply to you?

HIBIKI: (sigh) I w-wish I could say for sure…

HIBIKI: The closest thing I may have is family genetics, b-but that would have to be far back in the family tree. M-My relatives never stuttered, especially this badly…

HIBIKI: S-See, unlike me, e-every single one of my relatives were calm, cool and collected. A-And they had to be, c-considering their professions were usually the same as mine. 

TSUKIKO: Really? Then maybe we can try and find which people didn’t work in that field or something.

HIBIKI: Th-That’s going to be difficult. Th-The only person who wasn’t a medical professional was my dad. B-But he passed away when I was so young that I can’t remember him stuttering…

TSUKIKO: Well, did you ever ask your mom about him? I’m sure she must have known.

HIBIKI: I n-never got the chance to. She’d tell me about him a lot, but I never really initiated a c-conversation about it. L-Living without him was normal for me. 

HIBIKI: B-Besides, Mom provided more than enough for me. I-If we ever leave, t-then you should meet her. She's a wonderful person. 

HIBIKI: O-Of course, th-that’s assuming she could pencil you into her schedule. A-As a kid, she was extremely busy and I d-don’t think she showed any signs of slowing down.

HIBIKI: (laughing) H-Heck, I pr-practically spent my childhood in that hospital because she was so busy!

_...Could she not afford a baby-sitter?_

TSUKIKO: I’m guessing she’s a top-notch surgeon, then.

HIBIKI: J-Just saying she’s a surgeon downplays a lot about her. Sh-She specialized in neurology, but could very well operate on any part of the body flawlessly. 

HIBIKI: F-For example, when I was a very young lad, I remember walking in on my mom operating on someone with the worst third-degree burns I’ve ever seen up to that point. The p-poor man looked more like an anatomical m-model than a person.

HIBIKI: ...A-As you can imagine, I ran out of the room and cried my eyes out. The nurses helped take care of me until my mother came back and, with a smile, she led me back to that room. 

HIBIKI: A-At first I thought it was a cruel, cruel joke, but when we got there, I saw what the man looked like. A-All of his injuries were gone! 

HIBIKI: F-From then on, I was fascinated by her work. So much that… w-well, I think you can guess what happened next. 

HIBIKI: ...S-Sorry for r-rambling on about something irrelevant. I… j-just love her alot. 

TSUKIKO: Hey, never apologize for loving a parent too much. That's how you know they're doing their job right!

HIBIKI: O-Oh, she did hers exceptionally.

TSUKIKO: Anyways, I can promise you this. _When_ we get out of here, I’m meeting that woman. Because if she can raise someone as loving as you, then I know she’s a great person. 

HIBIKI: ...And I’m sure she’d say the exact same thing about you. 

Even from behind his mask, it didn’t take much to realize how much Hibiki was smiling at her. 

_It looks like I’ve finally torn down some walls between us. Perhaps things will be a lot smoother with us from here._

_Hell, even if it’s not, all I can do is keep trying. Because I never want that happy expression to leave his face ever again._

**_Hibiki's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPORT CARD 3/5
> 
> Hibiki comes from a family of medical professionals, though he looks up to his mom the most. He admires her surgical skills, with her work directly inspiring him to become a surgeon in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, here's everyone's profiles! I've officially added a visual reference for each character as well, though a couple may be tweaked on a later date.
> 
> I'll also try and imitate the report card notes after each FTE, so stay tuned for that ;)


End file.
